


授翻|EC|是办公室，不是做爱厅！

by Marka2357



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 3p, Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blood Kink, Butt Plugs, Enemies to Lovers, Golden shower, Happy Ending, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Translation, Violence, and there are some other stuff just read it it's great, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 仇人变炮友, 他们结婚了, 各种花式play查查玩得特别花, 微SM, 炮友变情人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: 艾瑞克·兰谢尔恨查尔斯·泽维尔。他傲慢、高人一等、自视甚高。他看起来不像个部门经理，倒像是个应该穿紧身牛仔裤和低领T恤，在街角站着的漂亮小娼妓。不过他们一起做的爱倒很不错。那愤怒的、互相仇恨的、充满诅咒的狂暴的性，简直棒极了。
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Other(s), Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. 战术分析

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Office Not Orifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868034) by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer). 



艾瑞克·兰谢尔恨查尔斯·泽维尔。

起先，当听说长期规划项目组将要换一个新上司时，他还觉得挺开心。原先的经理史崔克能力欠佳，而且整天闷闷不乐，他能在职这么久，简直是个奇迹。瑞雯·佛斯特在季度部门会议上向大家介绍了新上任的经理：泽维尔先生。泽维尔看上去愉快、聪明，而且——艾瑞克不得不注意到——样貌极其俊美。蓬松的深色鬈发，白皙的皮肤，美得惊人的蓝眼睛和那出类拔萃的红唇。噢，那饱满的、红润的，妙不可言的嘴唇……不，艾瑞克不能对着自己的经理同事犯花痴。

不过这份好感在接下来的周例会上瞬间消失；情势急转直下。艾瑞克当时正在会场做一份报告。

“所以，如果我们来看看这份策略分析——”

“对不起，”一个华丽的、带着英国腔的声音打断了他，“你是想说…战术分析吗？”

是泽维尔。他看着艾瑞克，脸上露出那种高人一等的微笑。

艾瑞克回以凶狠的笑容。

“不，我指的是 **策略** 分析。”

“根据我们现在讨论的时间跨度来看，我觉得 **战术** 分析更精确一点。”

艾瑞克正要用一堆理由来指出泽维尔的错误，但艾玛·佛斯特开口了。

“我觉得查尔斯是对的，这些数据更战术一点，不应该用策略。”

“那好吧，”艾瑞克咬紧牙关，“如果我们来看看这份……分析，就能发现在11月份的K95图标里出现了不该有的峰值。”

会议的后半部分照常进行。艾瑞克努力让自己不因为查尔斯的插嘴而去记恨他——但是失败了。

几天之后，他们又撞见了面——字面意思上的。当时艾瑞克正以他惯常的那种敏捷速度大步转过一个拐角，然后迎头撞上了一个黑发的小个子男人。这人手里举着的咖啡洒到空中，尽数泼在了艾瑞克最喜欢的那件Hugo Boss的白衬衫上。他猛撞进艾瑞克怀里，把他碰倒在地，然后自己也摔在艾瑞克身上，两人几乎缠到了一起。艾瑞克躺在地板上，抽着气，滚烫的咖啡渗进衬衫里。

“万分抱歉，”那男人说，用的是艾瑞克有史以来听过最华丽的伦敦腔。

是泽维尔。

他从艾瑞克身上滚下来，站起身，试图把艾瑞克也扶起来，不过艾瑞克甩掉了他的手。

“你走路不看路吗？”艾瑞克怒道。

“我走路看路。”查尔斯温和地说，“你拐弯的时候速度太快了。”

“你是在说这是我的错吗？”

“不，不，更像一半是你的错，一半是我的错。”查尔斯用抚慰的口吻说。

“恰恰相反，这明明全是你的错。”艾瑞克纠缠道。

“不，不是。不过如果你允许我帮你付这件衬衫的干洗费，我会很高兴的。”

“我不要你付干洗费，我要你承认这都是你的错。”

查尔斯朝他露出一个闪耀的微笑。

“噢，我不会这么做的。因为这不是我的错，至少不全是。”

艾瑞克把冲到舌尖上的咒骂咽了回去，猛推开泽维尔，大步走了。

“再见。”那可恶的小混账在他身后说。

在下一周的例会上，艾瑞克发现查尔斯的文件中有一处小错误。

“我想你会发现这应该是‘离散状’，而不是‘离伞状’。”

查尔斯对他露出的笑容是如此温暖，除了他自己的妈妈，艾瑞克还从来没在别人脸上看见过这种神情。

“太感谢你为我指出来了，艾瑞克。我时常总想着顾全大局，但却会遗漏小小的，无关紧要的——对不起， ** _看似_** 无关紧要的细节。”

艾瑞克一屁股坐回座位上，在剩下半场会议里都气得冒烟。事后，艾玛问他：

“你看泽维尔不爽吗？”

“不，当然没有。”

“唔，你刚刚看着他的表情，就好像你正考虑着抄起他的报告把他活活打死，然后把尸体藏进文具柜里。”

“我只是不喜欢他那一类人——富二代，自以为高人一等，端着贵族派头。”

艾玛冷酷地瞪着他。等艾瑞克意识到她也是富二代，高人一等，端着贵族派头的那类人时，一切已经晚了。

“真对不起，我和泽维尔这类人的存在让你心烦了。”她冷冷地说，接着大步走了出去。

第二天早上，艾玛对查尔斯格外亲热，明确表达了自己的立场。

艾瑞克不停地听人说起查尔斯把原先在史崔克管理下士气低落的长期规划项目部门建设得有多好，让他们多有凝聚力。他设立了“常服星期五”，允许人们请假去做义工和慈善事务。“带娃上班日”从以前的一年一次变作了一个季度一次。他甚至还带着他的员工们出去参加团建活动——上一次是全体野餐和骑行。

真荒唐。艾瑞克才不需要用这些鬼把戏换取员工的忠诚。他通过日复一日的辛勤工作和严厉却公正的管理就能为自己赢得信誉。当他经过休息室时，听见安吉拉正对乔纳斯说：

“长期规划项目组时下个月要去野生动物园做寻宝游戏哎。为什么我们就从来没捞得着做这种有意思的事？”

乔纳斯什么也没说。他一向沉默寡言，不过这回他叹了口气。

他妈的泽维尔。妈的，去他那漂亮的蠢脸，去他那装腔作势的口音，去他那傲慢、自恃高贵的派头。

压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，是长期规划项目组拿到了半年一度的最佳业绩奖。而数据分析部门——艾瑞克的部门——在这之前蝉联了三回。更糟糕的是当泽维尔在颁奖礼上接过奖杯时发表了一翻 **腻歪人** 的演讲，说这全都是他员工的功劳，并请他们登上临时搭建的领奖台，互相拥抱了一番。

艾瑞克那天晚上加班到很晚。他在夜里听见自己的门响了一下。

“请进。”

是泽维尔。他的外套脱掉了，小马甲的扣子敞开，松着领带，袖口也弯了上去。艾瑞克的目光起先被他脖颈的曲线和凹陷的锁骨所吸引，接着又瞥向他那长着淡雀斑、被淡淡姜色汗毛环绕着的小臂。

“嗨，艾瑞克，我正想着，我们要不要在明天的会议之前讨论一下B17报告？”

“不要，”艾瑞克说，“我没空。”

“不会耽搁太久的，最多半个小时。”

泽维尔朝他露出迷人的微笑。妈的。这个小荡妇看上去应该穿着紧身牛仔裤和低领T恤站在街角等客。

“‘不要’这两个字的哪一个部分你听不懂？”

泽维尔走近他的办公桌，把他该死的脸蛋凑过来。

“别这样，老伙计，毕竟我们是同事嘛。”

“老伙计？这年头谁他妈会说‘老伙计’？”

泽维尔看起来终于有点生气了。艾瑞克觉出一阵汹涌的满足感。

“唔，显然，这年头我还这么说。”

“你确实这么说，是不是？你这*蛋的装腔作势的伪君子。你是从‘大师剧院’学来的口音吧？”艾瑞克讥笑道。

查尔斯的嘴唇——他那饱满，红润，适合吸鸡巴的嘴唇——抿紧了。他逼近艾瑞克的办公桌。

“你有什么毛病，兰谢尔？从我刚来的那一天你就对我有意见，而我一直对你很好，什么坏事也没做。”

“对我很好？对，你确实‘很好’，带着你那强装出来的魅力，你那自视甚高的傲慢，你那轻浮的微笑。你只是个被惯坏了的，有钱的小屁孩。受不了有一个人不爱你。现在，滚出我的办公室。”

泽维尔的眼睛因震惊而睁大了，接着又因为愤怒地眯起来。他一把抓住艾瑞克的椅子，把它转过来，和艾瑞克面对面。

“而你呢，你是个可悲，暴脾气，嫉妒，煞风景的刺头儿！”

艾瑞克站了起来。他以前没怎么意识到自己比泽维尔高多少——妙极了，足足五英寸。泽维尔的双颊涨红了，他的头发乱蓬蓬的，拳头紧紧攥着。他那两只蓝眼睛因为愤怒而闪烁着。

“我说了让你滚出我的办公室。”

泽维尔那饱满的红唇上浮出讥笑的曲线。

“你试试看。”

艾瑞克以前一直觉得“恶魔附身”只是种无稽之谈，但在那一瞬间，确实仿佛有什么东西占据了他的身体，由狂怒驱动着，让艾瑞克回忆起了所有他被嘲笑为犹太佬、孤儿、苦工犯的时候，所有他觉得自己格格不入，举止怪异，不被接纳的时候。而泽维尔站在那儿，仿佛是一个象征——象征着所有让他觉得自己是个废物的人和事。

艾瑞克捏住了他的喉咙。泽维尔抓着艾瑞克的手，试图把它们扯下来。艾瑞克捏得更紧了。泽维尔把指甲深深地掐进艾瑞克的手背里，拼命抓着。艾瑞克没有松手。泽维尔抬起膝盖，试图踹艾瑞克的私处。他只踹中了大腿，不过力道足够让他失去平衡，踉跄一下，泽维尔推着他的胸口，直到逼迫艾瑞克把他松开，重重地跌回办公室椅子里。泽维尔倒在他脚下。

艾瑞克低头瞪着他，恐惧油然而生。他做了什么？好吧，泽维尔是个混蛋，艾瑞克鄙视他——但直接这么揍他显然也并不合适。泽维尔挣扎着喘过气来，抬头盯着他。接着，他的目光往下落，从艾瑞克的脸坠到了他的裆部。在那电光火石，又恶心又明显的一瞬间里，艾瑞克意识到自己硬了。哦， **操，** 不，不，不！泽维尔又一次和艾瑞克对视。接着，他用手贴住艾瑞克的大腿。艾瑞克觉得自己的心脏马上就要把肋骨砸穿。那蓝蓝的，蓝蓝的眼睛继续盯着艾瑞克，泽维尔身体前倾，用他的面颊、下巴和鼻子摩擦着艾瑞克那顶起的小帐篷。艾瑞克的大腿抽搐了一下。泽维尔静静地望着艾瑞克，好像在等他下命令。

“给我口。”艾瑞克低语道。

真是疯了。下一秒钟泽维尔可能就会开始大叫，喊来警察，而艾瑞克会丢掉工作，被关进监狱，他那可怜的妈妈会替他羞愧而死。

泽维尔拉开艾瑞克的裤子拉链，把他那勃起的家伙从笼子里放了出来。他的眼睛睁大了。

“我很大，对吧？我猜你喜欢这个，你这个小荡妇，是不是？”

什么？什么东西？

“是。”泽维尔轻轻说。

他舔着艾瑞克的阴茎，几乎是试探性的，好像想先尝尝那是什么味道。艾瑞克一动也不能动，失去了呼吸。泽维尔开始认真地向下舔舐，仿佛艾瑞克是根他迫不及待想品尝的美味棒棒糖，仿佛艾瑞克的前端由花蜜制成。他一点点轻咬着艾瑞克的端部，舌头缠绕着割包皮留下的疤痕，触碰着那裂缝的前端。现在轮到艾瑞克像被掐住喉咙一样猛抽气了。

“来吧，把我的鸡巴塞进嘴里去，漂亮男孩。”

泽维尔服从了指令。他几乎是迫不及待地把艾瑞克含进嘴里。他含得更深，双颊凹陷下去，放平舌头。艾瑞克把手放在泽维尔柔软的面颊上，感受着他的阴茎从他口腔里进去，又出来。

“你喜欢我这样操你的脸，是不是？你是个肮脏的小荡妇，你就爱这种事。”

泽维尔满嘴含着艾瑞克，点了点头。艾瑞克站起来，泽维尔跪在地上，努力抬起头，保持着合适的高度。艾瑞克把手插进他的头发里，紧紧抓住，然后开始猛推他，又快又狠，毫不考虑泽维尔是否难受。他呛住了，窒息着。他那粉色的双颊红得滴血，泪水滑过他的脸，抓住艾瑞克大腿的手因痛苦而掐紧。艾瑞克继续搡着他。快了，就快了，马上就到了然后——是的，他射了。他深入泽维尔的喉咙，又拔出来，任由精液射在他的嘴、下巴和脖子上。甚至有一滴在他的长睫毛上挂住了。

“你爱这样，对吧？你他妈的爱死我的鸡巴了，根本尝不够，你这个小骚货，是不是？”

艾瑞克跌回椅子上。查尔斯把一只手塞进自己的裤子里，开始兴奋地给自己撸。他呻吟着、啜泣着、呜咽着，直到裤子裆部显出一片湿润的斑痕。艾瑞克闭上眼睛，觉得彻彻底底的筋疲力尽。等他再睁开双眼时，泽维尔已经走了，办公室的门虚虚掩着。房间里弥漫着汗水和精液的气味。艾瑞克呆呆地坐了足有二十分钟，寻思着他刚刚是不是经历了一场精神崩溃，然后意淫出了这一切。

当晚，他睡得不是很好，清醒地躺在床上，努力思索着明天一切会怎么样。


	2. 表格的正确用法

当艾瑞克到达办公室时，安吉拉瞥了他一眼，说：

“上帝，你的手怎么了？”

艾瑞克把昨天泽维尔在自己手背上掐出的伤痕给忘了。

“猫。”

“你没养猫。”

“邻居的猫。”

“Ugh,真是只凶狠的小猫。”

艾瑞克想象了一下泽维尔的脸，那涨得通红、挂着泪水和精液的脸。

“是啊。”

开晨会的时候，他比平时早到了五分钟。艾玛紧跟着他到，接着，部门经理们陆陆续续地走进来。泽维尔没在。艾玛等了五分钟，然后宣布会议开始。他们刚开始逐一核对上次会议的内容，泽维尔就优雅地出现了，带着他的蓝眼睛、红嘴唇和蓬松的鬈发。

“真抱歉，我迟到了。”他的声音有点沙哑。

他直直地看了一眼艾瑞克。“喉咙有点痛。”

他领子上面隐隐约约的那个是他昨晚上弄出来的淤青吗？艾瑞克觉得自己下身抽搐了一下。

会议继续进行。他们谈到了B17报告，让艾瑞克回答了几个问题。

“抱歉，”泽维尔说，“但是在我看来，第七页的数据好像对整份报告来说至关重要。”

“是啊，显然如此。”艾瑞克不耐烦地说。

“我有点问题想问。”

艾瑞克能觉出自己的怒气涌了上来。“我可以向你保证，这些数据经过了三次检查，绝对精确。”

泽维尔笑了。“噢，我不是想质疑它的精确性，我只是觉得它呈现的方式不怎么好。表格式的图标很难对比数据。”

“数据分析部门的任何一个人都能只瞥一眼就把它对比出来。”

“我相信他们能，不过，B17报告的听众可不止来自你的部门。我确信自己不是唯一一个发现换一种表格呈现形式更容易理解的人。”

表示赞成的低语在长桌周围响了起来。艾瑞克咬紧牙齿。

“如果你能重新编排一下第七页，然后把它电邮给大家，那就太好了。”艾玛说。

“好吧，”艾瑞克咬着牙说，“你想要什么形式的表格？”

“查尔斯？”

“我在想条形图会不错。”

“艾瑞克？”艾玛问。

“完全没问题。”他答道，冲查尔斯龇出很多牙齿，这表情勉强可以被叫做微笑。

艾瑞克和泽维尔是最后走出房间的两个人。艾瑞克探头打量着走廊，一个人都没有。他一把抓住泽维尔，把他推进盥洗室，塞进一个小隔间里，狠狠将他按在墙上，从后面揽着他，让他们俩的身体紧紧帖在一起。

当他思考着要在泽维尔的吻痕之上再加几个的时候，他的下体立刻硬了。

“你怎么敢，你他妈怎么敢。说对不起。”他嘶嘶地说。

泽维尔笑了。“去你的，”他勉强说，朝艾瑞克的脸啐了一口。

艾瑞克捏紧了他的脖子。“说对不起。”

泽维尔努力憋出一句“去你的。”

“如果有必要，我会把那句道歉生生操出来。”

泽维尔微微笑了。

艾瑞克把掐着他脖子的一只手移到下面，拉开泽维尔的裤子拉链，猛地拉下去。泽维尔已经勃起了一半。艾瑞克把自己的裤子也脱下来，碰了几下，让自己完全硬起来。他伸出两只手指抵着泽维尔那淫色的红唇。泽维尔双唇紧闭。

“你最好快点张嘴，把我的手指弄得尽可能湿一点，因为差不多十秒钟以后它们就要从你屁股里进去了。”

泽维尔启开他饱满的唇瓣，艾瑞克把手指放进去。泽维尔舔着、吸着，舌头在他指尖缠绕，直到它们退了出去，上面还带着银丝。一点唾液顺着泽维尔的下巴淌了下去。艾瑞克把手伸下去，摸索着，抵着那地方。他狠狠进去了。泽维尔发出一声又轻又尖的惊叫，臀部夹紧。泽维尔抬起一条腿抵住小隔间的墙壁。艾瑞克开始让手指在那紧致的部分抽插。泽维尔咬住嘴唇，眉毛因为疼痛皱起。艾瑞克继续动作着，感受着…感受着泽维尔前列腺的位置，他找到了，接着一次次猛击那里。泽维尔的眉毛舒展开，臀部微微放松，挺立的阴茎抵着艾瑞克的，它们都流着前液。

艾瑞克抽出手指，听见泽维尔呜咽了一声。他把阴茎前端抵在泽维尔的后穴处，紧盯着他的脸。他试着进去。妈的，他太紧了。和进去还差得远。艾瑞克用力挺动了一下，一声轻轻的润响，他狠狠滑进去了，直抵到根部。太辣了，太他妈的性感了，每一次摩擦都精确、敏感。泽维尔的双眼不可思议地大睁，嘴唇形成完美的O。

就在这一瞬间，盥洗室的门打开了。他们全愣住了。脚步声在小便池附近回响。有人拉开裤子拉链。停顿。然后是上厕所的声音。汗水从艾瑞克后背上滑下去，汗水也浸湿了泽维尔的发根和他那笔挺的白领子。松软的鬈发蹭着艾瑞克的鼻子。在这时候保持沉默和静止实在太过痛苦。泽维尔的臀部紧紧、紧紧地夹着艾瑞克的阴茎。终于，外面的动静消停下来，那人把裤子拉上，走出了盥洗室。

泽维尔颤抖着高声笑起来。

“他甚至没洗手。”

“把你的脏嘴闭上，你这小婊子。”艾瑞克搂紧他，开始用力。

每次挺动身体，他能听见泽维尔发出一声窒息似的呜咽。他用尽全力挺动自己的腰肢，每次抽插几乎都全进全出。泽维尔的后脑勺撞在小隔间的墙上，他的臀部随着艾瑞克的动作不断颤抖。

“说对不起。”

“对不起。”他呻吟道。

“说…你是我的小婊子。”

“我是你的小婊子。”

“你是我的小荡妇。”

“我是你的小荡妇，吃鸡巴的小荡妇，”他低吟。

“你爱我的鸡巴。”

泽维尔发出一声拖长的、微弱的抽泣。

“对，我爱它，我爱你的鸡巴，我爱它，我爱它，我爱你那又大、又粗、又多汁的鸡巴……”

艾瑞克全抽了出来，站稳身子，然后用尽全力又挺了进去。泽维尔尖叫起来。艾瑞克出来了，湿润的——再次深埋进去。他觉出泽维尔的精液射在自己的腹部，染湿了褶皱的衬衫。他们倒在地板上，拥抱在一起，大汗淋漓。泽维尔的脑袋垂下来，靠在艾瑞克的肩膀上休息。艾瑞克则把脸贴在泽维尔那汗淋淋的鬈发上。整个小隔间回荡着他们粗重的呼吸声。

艾瑞克动了动，让阴茎滑了出来。泽维尔畏缩了一下。艾瑞克低头看了一眼，他那里又红又肿，但没有流血。艾瑞克站起身来，在洗手池尽可能把自己清理干净。泽维尔踉跄着跟在他身后，把自己的臀部和阴茎擦净，搓了搓衣服上留下的精斑，往脸上泼了点水，把手插进头发里。他们的目光在镜子错开，没有对视，一次都没有。

艾瑞克头也不回地先走了出去，听见泽维尔跟在自己身后。他回到办公室里，要求安吉拉把第七页的数据重新编排成条形图，拿给他看一眼，然后电邮给所有参加晨会的人。

“我就知道应该做成条形图。”安吉拉叹息道。

“那你之前怎么不说？”

她耸耸肩。“你想要表格。”

“安吉拉，别对任何人言听计从，我又不会永远是对的。如果你觉得这样做应该更好，直说就是了。我可能不会同意，但我会对你不同的想法表示感激，知道吗？”

“好的，老板。”她答道，看起来很高兴。

那个周末，艾瑞克去看望了自己的母亲。她热烈地向他问好，简直像几年没见过他似的，事实上他们两周前还见过。她让他干了几件奇怪的家务活，然后逼着他吃了一大堆东西。幸亏他要开车回家，不然她还想灌他喝她最爱的甜酒。她喋喋不休地给他讲邻居家的新闻和有关犹太教会堂的事情。爱迪观察力敏锐，而且极具荒诞的幽默感，所以艾瑞克对着那些陌生人的故事大笑了起来。

“接着，教会堂的所有女士和部分先生们，全为‘犹太烘焙日’烘焙起来。我做了杏仁小甜饼，即使我自己不该这么说，但它们真是太好吃了。洛丽亚带来了犹太哈拉面包。她以为自己很会做饭，但是，噢，亲爱的，她根本不会。她的无酵饼简直像子弹，小面包湿乎乎的，土豆饼太油了，还有祭祀点心，天呐，简直像脓包。”

“妈，”艾瑞克抗议道。

“你什么时候听我讲话夸张过？”

“差不多一直都这样。”

爱迪狠狠打了一下他的手背。

“对你可怜的母亲一点敬意都没有。总之，那一天，洛丽亚带来的点心却都很完美。又漂亮，又好吃，又正宗。外面酥脆晶莹，里面松软甜美。当然了，她获得了最佳烘焙奖。结束之后，我们收拾着呢，洛丽亚的手机在包里响了。她把它翻出来，但是带出来一个纸袋子，上面写着：Moishe烘焙店。原来她的点心都是买的！”

艾瑞克笑了，爱迪和他一起笑起来。

“那你们怎么办了？”

“唔，我们都替她感到尴尬，上帝知道，这是那可怜的女人赢过的唯一一次烘焙奖。所以我们都什么也没说，假装没看见那纸袋子。”

“你真善良，妈。”艾瑞克说，在她面颊上吻了一下。

她也亲了亲他的脸。

“那么，你什么时候能找到一个不是我的人来亲你？”

他叹了口气。“状况还行，妈妈。”

“我不是在说性事，什么什么的，我是在说爱情。你现在肯定把玛格达给忘了吧？”

“我早就把她忘了。”

“多可惜，你们俩那么相似。”

艾瑞克微笑起来。“我们相似的地方太多了，所以才分手的。都是急性子，不懂忍让，我们俩没有一个人擅长和解。”

“你在工作的地方总遇见过什么人吧。”

“唔，有一个人。”

他他妈在说什么？看在上帝的份上，他要跟他妈妈讲自己正在和一个他厌恶的男人做爱吗？

“他非常好看。小个子，白皮肤，深色头发，眼睛很蓝，嘴唇很红。”

闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴！

“听起来像个童话故事里的人物。”

“唔，他看起来确实有点像一个年轻的小王子。他非常聪明，对员工很好，也很风趣。不过有点傲慢。”

这些话都是从哪来的？他在走神吗？外星人控制了他的大脑？查尔斯正在脑着他让他说出这些话吗？

“没人是完美的。我什么时候能见见这位年轻人？”

永远不行。我们搞了两次，每次都几乎接近暴力。我恨他。他恨我。玛格达和我相似的地方太多了。泽维尔和我一个相似的地方都没有。

这是事实，但他要怎么告诉自己的妈妈？

“你不会见他的，因为这段感情没那么认真，事实上，什么也不算。”

有那么一瞬间，他以为她相信了。但是他的母亲是个观察力敏锐的人，能看出他不想再继续讨论这件事。她把话题转向别处。

那天晚上，他独自开车回家，身边带着大包母亲塞给他的吃食，他下定决心，从此以后要和泽维尔只保持严肃的同事关系。


	3. 配色方案：红色

整整三天，艾瑞克都在躲着泽维尔。如果他们一起开会，他看也不看他。如果泽维尔走近一间房间，艾瑞克就离开。如果他看见他沿着走廊走过来，他就转弯，到另一条路上去。如果泽维尔走进一间电梯，艾瑞克就走出去。就避免肢体接触来说，他做得不错。但就心灵上的远离来看，不大成功。

他实在控制不住地思念他：他的眼睛，他的嘴唇，他那丝绸般肌肤的触感，和艾瑞克手下紧致的肌肉。他那华丽到滑稽的声音，饱满的元音，一些音节被省略，一些却被拖长。他那古龙水、洗发液的香味甜美非常。当艾瑞克*他时，他发出的那声音。他那温热、紧致的部位。他的淤青都是那么美，那么脆弱。面对暴力似的行事，他处理得那么好。

那是一天晚上，其他人都下班回家了。艾瑞克正在测试一些新图表和配色。关于清晰呈现数据的谈话激励着他，或者不如说激怒了他，让他加倍努力地试着改善自己的报告。他站在打印室，盯着那巨大的、高清晰度的彩打图片。

“嗨，艾瑞克。”

妈的。

“泽维尔。”

“你在忙吗？”

“是的。”

“唔，好吧，我可以等一会儿再打我的文件。”

“你可以用旁边那台打印机。”

“这一台质量最好。”

“我可以帮你先打。”

“不用，我等着就行了。”

艾瑞克看着他。他今天穿着套装。灰色的亚麻裤子，材质柔软高级的羊毛料丁香色V领毛衣。他的头发通常向后拢着，这次却垂在面颊旁边。他的蓝眼睛看起来非常蓝，红嘴唇也非常红。艾瑞克突然回忆起自己跟母亲说泽维尔看起来像个年轻的小王子。

“我这周末去看我妹妹了。”

“不关我事。”

他粗声粗气地说。

“她在洛杉矶工作，所以我好久没见到她了。她是个演员，演了很多舞台戏，还有电视剧。你看过‘魔形女的记忆’吗？她就在里面。”

“听着，如果你非得待在这儿，至少保持安静。”

“她现在正试着拍电影呢。她在一部科幻片里接了个很好的角色，应该能赢得注意。她肯定会成功的，瑞雯的演技非常好，简直像可以变形成她的角色。一切都变了，她的脸，她的声音，她的举止，她行动的样子。她模仿我的时候总把我吓一跳。听见自己的声音从一个金发美人嘴里发出来，真是有点吓人。”

艾瑞克坚决地无视他。

“我们曾经就她的职业选择吵了很久。演员是个残忍的职业。被拒，被拒，太不稳定了，而且薪资微薄。不过瑞雯最后比我期待的要坚强勇敢多了。但我还是担心她，你知道的，作为大哥哥必须要保护她。”

艾瑞克转过身来，走到他跟前，他们离得很近，几乎贴在一起，他低头看着这小个子男人。

“闭嘴，泽维尔，然后滚出去。”

他推了他一把。这毛衣和看上去一样柔软，几乎可以感受到下面泽维尔紧致又温柔的身体。他到打印机前，把艾瑞克仔细校对过的文件拿起来，扔到空中。飞舞的纸片围绕着他们，像五颜六色的巨大雪花，最后轻轻飘落到地板上。艾瑞克站在那儿，鞋子被表格和图标埋住，目瞪口呆，像个傻瓜。泽维尔大笑起来。那熟悉的狂怒从艾瑞克心头涌起。

艾瑞克用力狠狠甩了泽维尔一巴掌。他的头侧向一边，脸颊发红。他反抽向艾瑞克，但艾瑞克太快了。他抓住他的手腕，把他整个扭过来，紧紧摔在打印机上。艾瑞克用自己的胸口和大腿紧紧抵着泽维尔的后背和臀部，让他对着那机器弯下腰。泽维尔猛烈地反抗，但是艾瑞克利用身高的优势制服了他。他平静下来，喘着气。

艾瑞克把他亚麻质的灰裤子扯下来了，也扯下了天蓝色的内裤——非常、非常蓝，像他的眼睛。他的臀部很完美。白皙，圆润，带着一点温柔的绒毛，祈求着触摸。艾瑞克的手轻轻滑过那清新的肉体。泽维尔呻吟了一声。他必须给他上个标记。艾瑞克用指甲慢慢地、小心地划过他的臀部，留下直直的红线。泽维尔抽搐了一下。他弯下身子，舔着自己刚刚留下的记号，然后把注意力转向另一瓣，轻轻地咬着它，紧致得像个熟透的苹果，他留下一圈咬痕。他再次咬下去，用力地，牙齿微微刺破肌肤，让舌尖尝到一点滚烫的、铁锈味的血。

“艾瑞克，噢，操，艾瑞克，”泽维尔呻吟道。

“你需要被惩罚。”艾瑞克说，尽力保持着声音平稳。

“是的，我需要。”

艾瑞克打了一下泽维尔的臀部。泽维尔轻轻地“啊”了一声。他继续打着他，朝着其中半边，变化着力道和速度。有时候比触碰还轻柔，有时候却让泽维尔的臀部随着力度颤抖起来。等一切结束的时候，泽维尔的臀瓣又红又烫，他的双眼含泪，艾瑞克的手微微刺痛着。

“还没完呢。”他在泽维尔耳边低语。

他从桌子上拿起一根十八英寸的长尺，开始抽打泽维尔。尺子在那玫瑰色的皮肉上留下深深的红色印记。泽维尔发出一声啜泣似的尖叫。艾瑞克狠狠抽了六下他的臀部，然后开始抽打大腿。泽维尔抑制不住地哭出声来。艾瑞克分开他的臀瓣，把私处露出来。他把尺子猛地砸向那里，泽维尔整个身子都颤栗起来。他等不及要进去了。

“别动。”他命令道。

他冲回办公室，走向安吉拉的桌子。是的，在那儿，一瓶护手霜。他几乎是小跑着回到了打印室。泽维尔弯腰趴在打印机上，裤子褪至脚踝处，臀部又红又亮，和艾瑞克离去时的姿势一模一样。艾瑞克舔着、吻着他裸露的肌肤，泽维尔呢喃一声。

艾瑞克把乳液挤到两根手指上——上帝，闻起来有花香——推进了泽维尔的后穴。他扭动着，又抽泣几声。艾瑞克让他尽可能快又高效地准备好。他把手指抽出来，在指尖又厚厚涂了一层护手霜，再次进去。啊，艾瑞克觉出那天鹅绒般的、紧致的肌肤在他阴茎旁抵着。艾瑞克停滞了一下，品味着这个瞬间：肛门麝香与花香乳液的味道，被汗水浸透的丁香色毛衣，泽维尔浓密而柔滑的头发包裹在艾瑞克的手指上，他臀部下突出的骨头，还有，哦，上帝，那几乎是痛苦的紧绷着，裹着他的指尖的部位。

他开始抽插：又长，又有力的动作。每次进入，泽维尔都哭叫出声，艾瑞克的睾丸抵着他的臀部。

“说你想要我。”

“我想要。”

“告诉我这是什么感觉。”

“又烫，又痛，好满好涨，哦，上帝，你阴茎的动作，太棒了，太棒了，”他剩下的声音变成了啜泣和语无伦次的呢喃。

艾瑞克加快了速度。上帝，泽维尔太棒了，他简直生来就是被操的，被充满，被使用。泽维尔伸手放在腹股沟和打印机中间，随着他手臂的动作，艾瑞克看出他在疯狂地自慰。他把头向后仰着，叫道“艾瑞克！”，颤抖着，射了出来。一瞬间，他的臀部简直像钳子似的夹紧。艾瑞克射了，全射进了泽维尔那里面。

他跌在泽维尔身上，喘息着，好像刚跑完一个马拉松。艾瑞尔闭了一会儿眼睛。在他身下，泽维尔柔软、瘦削又结实。艾瑞克把眼睛睁开，站直身体，把平角裤和裤子穿好，靠在桌子上。泽维尔挺直身子，从用来洒墨粉的纸巾卷上撕下几张纸去擦屁股。

“停下，”艾瑞克说，“给我。”

泽维尔犹豫了一下，然后把纸巾递过去。他弯下腰，绷紧肌肉，乳液和精液从他私处淌下来，流到纸巾上。艾瑞克非常温柔地伸入一根手指。查尔斯叹了一口气。艾瑞克把手拿出来，在纸巾上擦了擦。查尔斯把裤子穿好，他们对视着。

“我的屁股闻起来像我姨妈放内衣的橱柜。”查尔斯说。

艾瑞克被逗笑了。查尔斯朝他微笑着。这是个小小的微笑，但很真诚，很…很危险。从什么时候开始他在脑子里开始叫他查尔斯而不是泽维尔了？

艾瑞克从打印室里冲出来，进办公室抓起外套和公文包，疾跑向电梯。当门打开时，他觉得他听到了泽维尔的呼唤。他跳进去，不停地按关门按钮。当门滑上时，他从缝隙中看到了泽维尔的脸。艾瑞克用过快的速度一路开车回家，煮了意大利面，没吃几口，打开电视，但什么也没看。最后他清醒地躺到床上，心里充满不详的预感。


	4. 强弱危机分析

那天晚上，艾瑞克给他妈的泽维尔做了一个强弱危机分析。他用两块磁铁把一张活动挂图纸贴在冰箱上，然后在顶部写上“他妈的查尔斯·泽维尔”，接着他把“查尔斯”划去了，留下了剩下的单词。在那张纸中间，他划了一条垂直的线，又在上面添了一条平行的。在左上角的部分，他写上“优点”，然后在右上角写“缺点”。接着，往左下角写了“好处”，右下角写了“坏处”。他思索了五分钟，然后开始填写。一刻钟之后，他扫了一眼自己都写了些什么。

**优点**

-做爱感觉妙极了。

-它充满了仇恨的激情

-还充满了狂怒的激情

-干完以后我脾气更好了，对员工很温柔，这样，员工忠诚度更高，然后，工作效率提升了

-真的妙极了，和他做爱，真的，妙极了！！！

倒数第二个是真的。如果有人犯了个错误，艾瑞克不再把他们吓得继续犯第二个错误了，现在，他会给他们解释这为什么是错的，还会帮他们改正。

**缺点**

-泽维尔傲慢无礼、自以为是、高人一等。

-我恨他

-我们有可能弄坏了一台非常昂贵的打印机

-他把我的文件都扔到地上了

-他批评我和我的团队的工作方式

-艾玛比以前还要更恨我了，因为因为我对她说的关于他的话（见标题下的第一个要点）也适用于她——婊子！

**好处**

-一段认真的感情？

-如果我们有了一段真正的感情，我妈会非常开心

-如果我们有了一段真正的感情，我们能更经常地做

-如果我们有了一段真正的感情，就再也不用偷偷摸摸了

-如果我们有了一段真正的感情，我们就不用再在办公室里干了——等等，这是个好处吗？！

**坏处**

-如果我们有了一段真正的感情，我们也可能有真正的分手——超坏的坏处！

-被抓住

-被正式纪律审裁组搞

-在档案上留下黑历史

-对未来升职机会的隐秘威胁

-如果想调动工作，档案必须向新雇主展示

艾瑞克思考着，一边觉得自己可能对泽维尔有点不公平了，于是，他在 **优点** 那一栏加上了：

-泽维尔聪明，风趣，对员工很友善，很爱他的妹妹。

-我可能有那么一点点喜欢他？？？

嗯，现在看起来就非常平衡了。他不是很确定危机强弱分析到底有没有用，而且他写了两遍amazing sex。也许他应该再做一份利弊分析？艾瑞克叹了口气。事实是，他想继续和泽维尔搞amazing sex，而且，尽管他真的很努力，但他还是发现自己渐渐地好像不再那么仇恨泽维尔了。

第二天早上，安吉拉看见他，说：

“老板，打印室发生了什么？我和乔纳斯收拾了半个小时才清理好。”

“啊，是的，打印机开始往外吐纸，一张张的，就好像…好像…呃，像个射纸机器。”

安吉拉皱起眉。“它以前一向挺好的。我要叫修理工来吗？”

“不，不，我一会儿试着修修它。”

安吉拉看起来半信半疑。艾瑞克觉得自己应该向她解释昨天为什么留下这么乱糟糟的一摊。

“我昨天不得不赶快走，有件急事。”

安吉拉看着他，好像指望他继续说下去。他什么也没说。

“希望一切都好，老板？”

“嗯，嗯，一切都很好。”

艾瑞克在这天剩下的时间里都绕着打印室走。

星期六，艾瑞克来到办公室，为了准备下周一的半年大会而加班。他其实可以在家里干的，但他喜欢在办公室里那种纪律感。当门打开的时候，他正在键盘上猛敲。

泽维尔闲庭信步地走了进来，好像这地方是他的一样。他穿着一条牛仔裤而且，哦，上帝，裤子是那么紧，那么紧。他的白色T恤宽松地在肩头晃荡着，头发一团糟，朝着四面八方支棱起来。

“嗨，艾瑞克。我以为我是这层唯一一个人呢。你在为周一的大会做准备吗？”

“对，所以我希望你能现在就走。立刻。”

“别这样嘛，”他走近他的办公桌，绕道艾瑞克的那一侧，臀部抵着桌面边缘。

“我一直这样。你现在应该习惯了。”

泽维尔笑了。他眯起眼睛，咧嘴露出牙齿。

“我习惯了。而且奇怪的是，我还怪喜欢的。”

艾瑞克不知道该说什么。

“而且，你这儿有我想要的东西。”

艾瑞克扬起眉。

“你那巨大的鸡巴。”

艾瑞克大笑起来。

“再不想假装要讨论报告，打印文件，或者给我的报告提有用的建议了？”

他咧嘴一笑，神采飞扬，像个邪恶的堕天使。

“噢，我觉得我们已经度过那个阶段了，是不是，亲爱的？”

艾瑞克突然想起来他的强弱危机分析表，所有的利弊都清晰地列出来了。但实际上屁用没有。他只想和泽维尔做爱，无论如何。

“好吧，你想要，我就给你。把衣服脱了。”

泽维尔的笑容更大了。他把鞋袜扯下来，然后轻轻拉开拉链，转过身去，翘起屁股把那紧得可笑的牛仔裤脱了下来，接着他一点一点地脱下内裤，回头越过肩膀看着艾瑞克，一边慢慢露出更多白皙、紧致的肉体。艾瑞克留下的两个咬痕在一侧臀瓣上依旧清晰可见。他扯着T恤的底部，一把脱了下来，把头发弄得甚至更乱了。他的脊背是一首由骨骼与肌肉写就的诗，肩上有可爱的小雀斑。他转过身，他的上身紧致，有肌肉，胸口的毛发不多，乳头被白皙的肌肤衬成了暗色。一缕深色的毛发延伸到他的腹股沟处，他的阴茎没有艾瑞克的大，但是尺寸合适，比例均匀。他的大腿完美又紧致。

艾瑞克深吸了一口气。

“来我前面的桌子上坐下。”

泽维尔爬上桌子，坐下了，两腿分开，就在艾瑞克眼前。他把他的阴茎看得清清楚楚。他打开桌子下面的抽屉，掏出一瓶乳液。

泽维尔笑着唱道。“你真是个好童子军。（装备齐全）”

“闭嘴，准备好。”艾瑞克命令道。

泽维尔拿过乳液，挤了一些到手指上。他把他赤着的脚放在艾瑞克椅子扶手上，一只胳膊抵在后面保持平衡，翘起臀部。艾瑞克能清晰地看到他的后穴，很暗的粉红色，紧致，好像在发出邀请。泽维尔把手指对准，推了进去，他呻吟一声，开始给自己指交。艾瑞克能听见轻轻的、湿润的响声。泽维尔又加了一根手指，开始颤抖，搅动，他呻吟着，扭起臀部。艾瑞克凑过去，加了两根自己的手指。

“哦，哦，艾瑞克，艾瑞克，好的，艾瑞克，对，”泽维尔抽着气说，一边用力弄着自己。

艾瑞克觉出泽维尔的手指和自己的紧紧贴在一起，被包裹着，他开始勃起。泽维尔也一样，那玫色的阴茎随着每一个动作而摆动。

“操，你能进去一整个拳头，是不是？也许下次可以试试。现在，从桌子上下来，到我的鸡巴上来。”

他把手抽出来，拉开拉链，把自己的家伙掏出来。泽维尔撤回手指，跪在椅子上，两条腿各压在艾瑞克的大腿上。他握住艾瑞克的阴茎，把它领到自己的身体里。他灵活地、顺利地直接坐了下去。他们都呻吟一声。泽维尔扭动着臀部，让艾瑞克进入得更深一点，他们的呼吸声在安静的办公室里显得如此粗重。艾瑞克能闻见泽维尔头发的味道，有点油，好像有两天没洗了。他也能闻见他的汗味，又咸，又有股泥土的味道。泽维尔伸手搂住艾瑞克的肩膀。天蓝眼睛直视灰绿色的眼睛。红嘴唇露出一个淫色的微笑。

“上帝，你真是个最完美的小贱货，是不是？”

“只为你是，艾瑞克，只为了你。”

他分开双腿，那紧致完美的大腿，然后慢慢、慢慢、慢慢地沉了下去，当触及到底部的时候，收缩了一下。艾瑞克发出一声窒息般的抽噎。泽维尔满足地轻轻“嗯”了一声。他不停动作着，动作着。艾瑞克把手放在泽维尔汗湿的、美丽的大腿上，感受着肌肉在他的手指下绷紧。查尔斯全身赤裸而艾瑞克衣着整齐，穿着牛仔裤和带扣衬衫，这情景简直难以忍受的性感。他的衬衣被汗水浸湿，紧紧地贴着身体。汗水顺着查尔斯的躯干淌下来。他加快速度，在艾瑞克的阴茎上骑着、骑着。

越过他的肩膀，艾瑞克看见门开了。艾玛站在那，逆光勾勒出她的轮廓。

“停下，查尔斯，停，停，停下，”艾瑞克低声说。

查尔斯一脸茫然，不过他停下了。

艾玛走过桌子，在角落坐下。查尔斯吓了一大跳，几乎从艾瑞克的阴茎上跳起来——不过没成功。他们一起瞪着艾玛，后者平静地瞪了回去。

“我给你们一个选择，”她说，声音平稳而冷静，“你们可以现在停下来，然后我会把这事上报。或者——你们继续，不过我要在这儿看。”

艾瑞克像个白痴似的目瞪口呆地看着她。

“好的，”查尔斯说，顽皮地咧嘴一笑。

“什——”艾瑞克开口说，但一个词都没说完，因为查尔斯整个托起他的阴茎，然后猛地坐了下去，力道之大，让椅子都震了一下。艾瑞克的视线模糊了。查尔斯继续着对艾瑞克的进攻，上，下，上，下，收紧、扭动着他的臀部。艾瑞克从眼角瞥见艾玛倾着身子，手顺着裙子的腰带伸下去，白裙质朴优雅的面料皱了起来。

查尔斯的阴茎蹭着艾瑞克的腹部，淌着前液，弄湿了他的衬衫。艾瑞克伸手握住他，开始动作。

“就是这样，我的小荡妇，我爱鸡巴的小骚货，你这个肮脏的小东西，你爱这样，是不是，被鸡巴塞得满满的，晃着屁股……”

“是，我爱它，我爱你的鸡巴，我是爱鸡巴的小贱货。进来，艾瑞克，把我填满，用你把我填满，我想整个晚上都淌着你的精液，明天一整天——操我，操我，操我！”

艾瑞克的睾丸绷紧，他喊着射了出来。他的手指围着查尔斯的阴茎，那里面的精液全射在艾瑞克的衬衫了。高潮来临时他们两个一起颤抖着。远远地，他听见艾玛吸了一口气。他的头靠在查尔斯的胸口，查尔斯把下巴搁在艾瑞克脑袋上，休息着。

“唔，小伙子们，真是一场好戏。”

他们俩一起困倦地看着艾玛。除了双颊上不同寻常的绯红以外，她看起来似乎毫不受影响。

“你知道，你们俩肯定能拍出无与伦比的GV。”

她站住了。“如果让我再抓住你们在办公室做爱，我就要把你们的名字都挂到纪律墙上去。所以，最好更小心谨慎一点。”

她朝门走过去。“哦，艾瑞克，你能不能做一份XM区间内2015-2016年的数据报告？我想在星期三之前在我的桌子上看见它。”

艾瑞克惊恐地点点头。

“查尔斯，我要跟你谈谈实习生项目。我们星期二下午两点在我办公室见面怎么样？”

“没问题，”查尔斯说，声音微微颤抖。

门在她身后关上了，留下一点昂贵的香水味。

他们对视着。查尔斯开始大笑，艾瑞克跟着笑了起来。他们一直笑到精疲力竭，笑到艾瑞克的阴茎滑了出来。这把他们逗得又开始笑。当他们最终平静下来的时候，查尔斯擦干眼睛里的泪水，说，

“我觉得她是我见过最从容不迫的人。”

艾瑞克微笑着。“从容不迫。这是个很泽维尔的词。”

查尔斯也微笑起来。艾瑞克突然觉出一股急切而难以抑制的喜爱之情。他坐在艾瑞克的腿上，赤裸着，流着汗，淌着精液，笑得如此温暖。艾瑞克也觉出了同样强烈的恐惧感。他猛地站起来。查尔斯叫了一声，从他腿上滑下来。

“咳，我得赶紧准备周一的演讲了。已经浪费了够多的时间了，你最好也去工作，除非你想在会议上看上去像个白痴，唔， **更** 像个白痴。”

查尔斯看起来想要说什么话，但是最后也没说出来。他穿上衣服，艾瑞克拿纸巾把自己擦干净，然后继续在键盘上猛敲。他现在写的全是胡言乱语，但是从查尔斯站着的角度，并不能看见他的屏幕。泽维尔在走廊上停了一下。艾瑞克低着头，几乎埋进电脑里。当他再把头抬起来的时候，泽维尔已经走了。艾瑞克在办公室里又待了几个小时，但一样工作也没做。


	5. 十五分钟的会议

艾瑞克在星期天上网买了几样东西。他给他母亲打了电话，她讲了布罗小姐在打扑克时作弊的故事，并问他和那个办公室的小伙子进展如何。

不错，艾瑞克想着，进展到他的屁股了。

不过他嘴上说的是，“我想慢慢来，妈。”

“别太慢了，亲爱的，不然别人会把他抢走。”

这想法其实也一直在艾瑞克大脑里徘徊。查尔斯迷人得不得了，艾瑞克曾经见过男人和女人都用充满希望的目光注视他。查尔斯和他一样，男女都爱。所以艾瑞克不仅得提防着男人们。他计划着，下星期要向查尔斯证明他到底属于谁。

周一的大会进行得很顺利。艾玛和平时一样冷酷、自制，对那天在办公室撞见的事只字未提。查尔斯彬彬有礼、风度翩翩，跟所有人调着情。艾瑞克决定好好给他一个教训。

当查尔斯在周二下午去办公室找艾玛的时候，艾瑞克正在外面等着他。

“泽维尔，我希望你看看2018-2019的DOFP计划，你能来我一趟我的办公室吗？”

“当然可以。”

他们并肩走进走廊。艾瑞克把泽维尔领进自己的办公室，关上门，反锁住。

“跪下。手脚着地。”他说。

查尔斯犹豫了一下。艾瑞克朝他脸上扇了一巴掌。他摸了摸自己飞速变红的面颊肌肤，慢慢跪下来，膝盖和手都放在地毯上。艾瑞克从办公桌抽屉里抽出几个小包裹和润滑油。查尔斯睁大眼睛看着他。艾瑞克在他身后跪下，把查尔斯的裤子和内裤褪至膝盖，然后抽了几下查尔斯的臀部，只为了见到上面浮出可爱的绯红。他把自己的拉链拉开，用阴茎抵着查尔斯温热的身体，然后拆开一个小包裹，给里面的东西抹上润滑，推进查尔斯的身体里。

“噢，操，操操，操，操，”他呻吟着，那肛塞深入进去。

艾瑞克把它全推了进去，然后停顿一下，欣赏着那光滑漆黑的小玩意抵在查尔斯玫瑰色的臀瓣上。他又把它完全取了出来，让查尔斯打开自己。查尔斯呻吟一声。艾瑞克用这东西操他，又慢，又悠闲，有时候甚至完全停下来，让他等着。

“求你了，艾瑞克，求你了。”

“求我做什么？”

“想要更多，”他呢喃道。

“你得说得更确切一点，查尔斯。”

“想要你的鸡巴。”查尔斯呻吟道，用力夹紧肛塞，扭着身子。

“求我。”

“求你了，艾瑞克，我需要你的鸡巴，我想要它进来，想要它顶着我，想要你操我…操我…直到我哭起来……”

“嗯，我不确定你配不配得上这种待遇，不过你看起来真绝望，我很同情你。”

他把塞子拿出来，接着自己顶进去了。他猛拉他的臀部，摇晃几下，让他叫出声来。

“小点声，除非你想让整个办公室都听见。没准你想呢，也许你想让他们都进来，然后看着你被操。也许你喜欢让他们一个一个来。安吉拉很喜欢皮带呢。”

“不不不，只有你，只要你的鸡巴。”

艾瑞克猛地挺动，让他抵住地毯，他的声音颤抖着。艾瑞克的手指掐住他的臀部。明天那白皙的肌肤上就会显出淤青。艾瑞克摸索到了第二个包裹，把它打开，找到查尔斯的阴茎。他完全硬了。艾瑞克把那个小圆环套在查尔斯阴茎的底部。查尔斯发出一声窒息似的呻吟。艾瑞克更狠地挺动身体，深入进去，他们的肌肤相撞，欲望的气息染红了空气。查尔斯紧紧夹住后面，肌肉绷起来。艾瑞克倾过身体，咬住查尔斯的后颈，然后顶弄得更深，更深，深入他的身体里。

查尔斯向前倒在地板上，艾瑞克压在他上面。艾瑞克花了一点时间从他眼前的模糊和身下的冲射中恢复回来。他非常、非常小心地拔出来，然后把那个肛塞放了进去，让他的精液都锁在他那可爱、完美的屁股里。

查尔斯翻过身来，他的阴茎涨得通红，渗着前液，但上面的小环让他射不出来。

“在地上待着。”艾瑞克命令道。

他把自己清理干净，用力打开窗，让屋里的味道散尽，他又悠闲地走回到查尔斯身边。查尔斯看起来又滑稽又色情，裤子褪到膝盖，阴茎挺立着。

艾瑞克把鞋子放在泽维尔的阴茎上，慢慢抵住。查尔斯抽泣起来。

“让我射，艾瑞克，求求你。”

艾瑞克不紧不慢地动作着。一滴水晶般的眼泪从他可爱的面颊滑落下来。

“下一场会议之后，我会让你射。你全程要一直戴着这个和那个，当然啦。”

“我不能，艾瑞克，我不能。”

艾瑞克轻轻用皮革制的鞋底踩着查尔斯。他全身都在颤抖。

“为我做这件事吧，查尔斯。”他轻柔地说。

查尔斯那盈满泪水的蓝眼睛凝视着他。

“为了你，艾瑞克。我会为你这样做。”

几分钟后，他们相对坐在一个小会议室里。与会者一共只有五个人，时间也不过持续超过一刻钟。查尔斯小心翼翼地走进来，把文件抱在自己的腹股沟前。他慢慢地、小心地做下去，当屁股贴住椅子的时候，他大声抽了一口气。他前额冒着汗，瞳孔放大，双颊绯红。他一直在座位上扭来扭去，弄出小小的动静。艾瑞克想着那围绕他阴茎的小环和后面的*塞，又硬了起来。

“显然，”他颤抖着声音说，“我们已经考虑到客户群的预期变化和客户参与模式的持续变化。方差为正负4%。”

“还有什么问题吗？没有？又短又好，这就是我为什么喜欢我的会议。”中村说道。

“我有个问题。”艾瑞克说。

查尔斯用冒火的眼睛瞪着他。

“如果我们回到第五页，看看数据收集的办法，很明显会发现它从去年开始就改变了。这在后来有改正吗？”

“有。”查尔斯厉声说。

“第四段的图像也包括进去了？”

“当然了。”一滴汗水从他的太阳穴淌下去，滑过面颊，流过他可爱的下颌曲线。

“在第三年的转折点采用指数平滑法怎么样？这是否符合历史错误和相关的重新校准？”

查尔斯咬紧牙关。

“我很乐意在会议结束之后回答你的问题，因为除了你以外，大家看上去都挺满意。”

“好主意。”中村说。

从艾瑞克给查尔斯戴上小圆环开始，已经过去了二十分钟。查尔斯显然马上就要支撑不住了。他们都走了出去，唔，查尔斯是踉跄出去的，一路到了盥洗室。里面只有他们两个人。艾瑞克推着他，让他面对着墙壁，拉开拉链，褪下内裤，把他的小圆环拔了下来。查尔斯发出一声长长的、放松的叹息。艾瑞克又把他后面的裤子也褪下来，拔出那肛塞。查尔斯在他怀里抽搐了一下。艾瑞克把他的阴茎拿出来，用他自己的jy做润滑，猛地捅进去，毫不留情。他套弄着查尔斯的阴茎，动作粗暴。查尔斯变得又湿又热，抵着盥洗室的门。过了一会儿艾瑞克射了，在查尔斯身体里射了第二次。

他们的膝盖都软下去，跌在瓷砖地面上。艾瑞克躺在那儿，和查尔斯缠在一起。头晕目眩，脉搏猛跳，胸口剧烈起伏着。渐渐地，他恢复过来。他看着查尔斯绯红、柔软、湿润的臀部，艾瑞克的两份精液正从里面流出。他伸手接着，然后抵住查尔斯的嘴唇。

“这是我在你身体里留下的，我的精液。自己清理干净。”

查尔斯直视着艾瑞克的眼睛，然后他轻轻地、完全地吮去了艾瑞克手上的精液，他一根一根舔舐着他的手指，又把他的手掌舔干净。艾瑞克觉得心底升起一股暖意。

他们对视着。

“艾瑞克，”查尔斯轻轻地说，“我一直在想——”

门在他们身后被推动了。一瞬间，他们都呆住了，接着一起猛地把门抵住。

“嘿，发生什么了？”门外的声音问。

艾瑞克做了一个无助的，我们他妈的现在该怎么办的手势。

“维修时间。”查尔斯喊道，换上一副好笑的美国口音，“这里漏水了。”

“那你们应该在外面贴个告示。”外面的人抱怨道。

“是啊，先生，对不起，我马上就去贴。”

不速之客嘟嘟囔囔地离去了。

他们像两个中学女生似的一起咯咯笑起来。

“脑子转得很快，泽维尔。”

“谢谢你，兰谢尔。”

“我们最好快点出去。”

“嗯，是啊。”

他们飞快地把自己清理干净，从门缝里张望一下，然后走近走廊。

“呃，”艾瑞克说。

“嗯，”查尔斯说。

艾瑞克没能和查尔斯目光相接。查尔斯看起来像要说什么话，但是欲言又止。

乔纳斯走到了拐角，优雅地掠过他们，进入了盥洗室。 

查尔斯振作起来，然后给了艾瑞克一个非常奇怪，几近痛苦的微笑，然后沿着走廊走了。艾瑞克一直看着他，直到他从自己的视线里消失。


	6. 人际互动

艾瑞克在第二天和第三天都没见到查尔斯。星期五，他来到了查尔斯的办公室。他也不在那儿。艾瑞克走到埃里克斯桌子前。

“泽维尔在哪？”

“休假。”

“休假？”

“是的。”

“去干嘛了？”

埃里克斯粗暴地耸耸肩。“不知道。”

肖恩，一个和蔼可亲的红发男人，看起来经常在状况外，但偶尔也能想出好点子，他说：

“私人事务，是知道，家里的事儿什么的。”

“什么样的家里的事？”

肖恩摇摇头。“不清楚，老兄。”

艾瑞克慢慢走回到自己的办公室里，寻思着是什么“家里的事”正让泽维尔烦心。他不由自主地想起了自己母亲生病的时候。

他陪着她一起度过了周末。她说他应该出门去多和其他年轻小伙子好好享乐——“妈，我都三十三了”——但很明显地乐于让他陪着她。天气十分晴朗，于是他们在花园里呆了很久。爱迪让他去做了些她做不来的活儿。他修剪了那棵又大又老的丁香树和疯狂生长的醉鱼草，他除了草，补好了一条小径，然后把枝丫和种子都送到了当地堆肥中心。他和爱迪一起坐在玫瑰藤架投下的阴影里，被粉色、白色和金色的花朵包围，空气中充满馥郁芬芳。他们喝着自制的柠檬水，闲闲地聊着天。

“所以，你把那小伙子约出去了吗？”

“没呢，妈。”

“为什么不？”

艾瑞克叹了口气。“万一他不答应呢？”

爱迪看起来愤愤不平。“他为什么会不答应呢？你英俊，健康，负责任，而且有一颗温柔的心。哪一点不让人喜欢？”

“我也脾气坏，多疑，而且有点…愤世嫉俗。”

“而且忠诚，勇敢，而且——在锋芒之下，还藏着善良。”

艾瑞克笑了。“你不觉得自己有点偏心才会这么说吗？”

“胡说八道，我完全不偏不倚。去约他出来，亲爱的，他虽然有可能拒绝你，但也有可能答应呢。无论如何，如果你不问，就永远不知道。”

艾瑞克倾过身去，轻轻吻了一下她柔软而有淡淡香水味的绯红面颊。

“你说得对，妈。”

“当然了，我永远是对的，我可是你妈妈。”

艾瑞克笑起来，开始列举一堆她曾经犯下的错误，其中包括：告诉他一套紫色西装配上洋红衬衫看起来很精致，不去掉金属箔包装纸就把一块黄油塞进微波炉里，还有试着让他和丹尼尔·格森在一起——结果后来发现他确实非常非常直。

艾瑞克回去之后，下定决定要试着约泽维尔出来。他要约他一起喝杯咖啡，找个安静的，好聊天的地方。他想知道查尔斯的一切事情，而且，不同寻常的是，这次他也想告诉查尔斯一切有关他自己的事。他想象着查尔斯躺在他洋红色的床单上——他那井井有条的灰色公寓里唯一的一抹亮色，头发乱糟糟的，双颊睡成粉红色，朝艾瑞克朦胧地微笑，眨着眼睛。他想象着他在厨房晃来晃去，只穿一件艾瑞克的大衬衫。他想象着他用书本、纸张和茶杯（他的办公室里全是这种东西）把艾瑞克整洁贫瘠的空间弄乱、填满。他想象着他坐在玫瑰藤架下，和爱迪一起喝茶。

直到星期二，查尔斯才回来。艾瑞克请他来一起讨论哨兵计划中目前使用的算法。当查尔斯身后的门一关，他就把他整个捞起来，扔进沙发里。先做点爱吧，艾瑞克整个星期都对这事翘首以盼，办完之后，他再约他出去。

查尔斯摔进沙发里，一点也不反抗。没有打斗，没有叫骂，没有机灵的挑逗。他看起来疲惫又消沉，眼睛下面有阴影，紧绷的线条环绕着他的嘴唇和额头。

“怎么了？”

长久的沉默。

“我妈妈去世了。”查尔斯小声说。

艾瑞克什么也没说，一瞬间回忆起了当爱迪看起来无法战胜癌症，可能死去的那些阴暗的日子。他靠着沙发背，待在查尔斯身边，伸出一只手臂搂着他。

“是肝硬化。她是个酒鬼，不算个好妈妈。不过这也不是她的错，她从来都不想要孩子。但那是你自己做的事情，你结婚了，生了孩子…反正她就这样做了。也许如果她真正爱我，我可能就不会像现在这样，不会这么古怪，像个书呆子，而且…可能也不会是个双性恋。她深爱着我父亲，当他去世后，她开始酗酒。她的第二段婚姻只让一切变得更糟，他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。我一直以为如果我是个足够优秀的成年人，如果我的人生很成功，她总归会来爱我。但现在她走了，从未爱过我，而……而我为此恨她，我恨她。太晚了，一切都太晚了。”

他哭了起来，身子随着抽噎颤抖着。艾瑞克把他搂进怀里，轻抚着他的头发，吻着他的眉骨，用意第绪语（中东欧犹太人及其后裔说的一种从高地德语派生的语言）呢喃着安慰他。终于，他安静下来。艾瑞克从上衣口袋里掏出手帕递给他，让他擦擦面颊，擤擤鼻鼻子。他哭起来很漂亮。双眼又红又肿，脸上沾着泪痕。在艾瑞克眼里看来，他不能再美了。

艾瑞克吻着他的额头，然后是眼皮，鼻尖，面颊，然后，终于，吻住了他的双唇。他以前从没吻过他。真甜美。舌头缓慢地探索着，触碰，舔舐。几下轻轻的噬咬。艾瑞克温柔地、深深地吻着他。

“请别伤害我。”查尔斯私语道。

艾瑞克觉得自己的心都要碎了。

“我不会的，”他保证道，“不会的。”

他把查尔斯的衣服脱下来，吻着裸露出的每一寸肌肤。他站起来，把自己的衣服脱掉。

“真不错。”查尔斯说，“修长，流畅的肌肉。很好看。”

艾瑞克躺到他上面，吻着他的脖子，用舌头轻轻舔舐他脖颈优美的线条，他吻着他长有淡雀斑的肩膀，吻着他深色的乳头，吮吸着，直到它们挺立着变硬。他舐着那一缕一直眼神到查尔斯阴茎的毛发，他已经勃起了一半了。艾瑞克吻着查尔斯的私处，舌头在前端卷起，绕着它，轻轻触碰端部的肌肤。他把阴茎头部含住，吮吸着，然后含得更深了一点，卷起舌头，又把它放平在口腔里。他伸手握住查尔斯阴茎的底部，头部开始一上一下地活动。

“噢，对，艾瑞克，就是这样，很完美。”

艾瑞克竭尽全力，含得尽可能深，双颊深凹下去，手指环绕着查尔斯。他没法做深喉，因此窒息着干呕了一下，但他还是继续动作着。查尔斯的手指抓紧了艾瑞克的头发。

“很棒，很棒，很棒，哦，快了，很快了。”

艾瑞克动作得更快了。查尔斯像被掐住了似的呻吟一声，他的臀部扭动起来，把阴茎更深地塞进艾瑞克嘴里，让他几乎干呕起来，然后他射进他嘴里。艾瑞克呛着吐了几口，精液淌到了下颌。查尔斯的眼皮震颤着阖上，沉沉地呼吸着。艾瑞克低头凝视他，那么完美，那么美丽。查尔斯抬眼看着他。

“你从没看起来这么可爱过，亲爱的，”他咧嘴笑道。

艾瑞克也笑了起来，把自己的下巴擦干净。

“我想让你现在就操我。”

艾瑞克皱起眉。“你确定？”

“不能再确定了。”

艾瑞克跃回桌子旁边，一把抓过润滑油。查尔斯被他的匆忙逗乐了。艾瑞克又一个健步窜回到沙发旁边，对着查尔斯的大腿跪下来，把他的腿抬起来，让小腿肚搭着他的肩膀。他在查尔斯屁股底下垫了一个靠枕，让他的姿势到位，然后顺滑了一根手指，摸索着。

“快点！”

“耐心。”

艾瑞克很温柔地把手指滑了进去，他缓慢抽插着。查尔斯朝他凑了凑。艾瑞克伸入第二根手指，随着一种温和的节律，轻轻触碰他的前列腺。他推入第三根手指，充满爱意地揉按着他的前列腺。查尔斯呜咽一声，嘟哝着。艾瑞克把手指都取出来，让他润滑过的阴茎对准了那里，他一次只推入一英寸，让查尔斯慢慢熟悉被撑开的感觉。他停顿了一下，然后开始用一种带着疼痛的温柔开始操他，不紧不慢地，变换着角度，直到查尔斯颤抖着，呻吟着，然后他知道自己碰到了前列腺。他不停挺动着腰肢，直到查尔斯又一次完全勃起了。

“噢，艾瑞克，噢，我亲爱的，我的爱。”

我亲爱的。 **我的爱** 。艾瑞克觉得一阵头晕目眩。他伸手握住查尔斯渗着前液的通红阴茎，用和他下体动作一致的那种缓慢节律动着，动着。他呻吟喘息时的气流拂过艾瑞克的手指。艾瑞克动得更快，更用力了，在最后一秒钟他抽了出来，射到查尔斯的腹部。他弯下腰，靠近他，查尔斯伸出手臂抱着他。他们躺在一起，汗淋淋的，身上沾着精液，艾瑞克吻了吻查尔斯的头发。

“我们应该走了。”

“不，”艾瑞克说，“我们就在这儿待一天吧。”

查尔斯笑了，吻了一下艾瑞克的鼻子，把他推开。他们尽可能把自己清洁干净，然后慢慢地、温柔地接吻。

“如果你想倾诉，不管关于什么，我一直在。”

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”

又一个吻，然后他离去了。

查尔斯一走，艾瑞克就想起了自己原本打算约他出去。不过，不，他的母亲刚刚去世了，这绝对不是正确的时间。下周吧。再给他一个星期。自玛格达之后，艾瑞克再没感受过如此充满期盼的感觉。


	7. 冲突解决（并不）

星期五他还是没见到查尔斯。他们都为了半年一次的总结分析项目忙得团团转。也许应该给他一点空间。在周末，艾瑞克热情高涨地独自打扫了自己的公寓——即使它本来就足够干净了。他一焦虑就喜欢收拾和打扫。他演练着要如何把查尔斯约出来。

-“嘿，查尔斯，想出来喝杯咖啡吗？”

噢上帝，不，太随意了，听起来像对朋友说的话。

-“查尔斯，如果你能陪伴我一起去趟咖啡馆，我会觉得很荣幸的。”

不，不，太正式了，简直滑稽。

-“滚烫的咖啡就像你一样辣，想和我出去来点吗？”

呃啊，恐怖。

-“查尔斯，我觉得也许一起出去喝杯咖啡会很好。我们能聊聊天，就很好。”

好吧，太多的“很好”了，不过还不算太差。

周一的时候，艾瑞克紧张到了极点，他做了一上午的员工评估。吃过午饭后，他和艾玛在一起坐了一会儿，后者好像对他的焦虑不安感到惊奇，但正忙着干自己的工作。这之后，他开了一场会，然后开始处理XMA数据。天色已经很晚了，万一查尔斯已经回家了呢？他拿起电话。门开了。查尔斯走进来。艾瑞克把电话扣上。他尝试了好几次，才把话筒扣回到底座上。他准备了一份完整的理由清单，来解释查尔斯为什么要跟他出去约会，同时也准备了一份完整的反驳清单，用来反驳查尔斯有可能说出的拒绝。

查尔斯慢慢地走到艾瑞克桌子跟前。艾瑞克站起来，绕过去，和他面对面。他鼓起勇气开口了。

“查尔斯，”他开始说。

“我不能再这么继续下去了。”查尔斯非常严肃地说。

就是这样，就像这样。艾瑞克那所有关于相恋和生活的愚蠢可悲的梦想全都碎了，毁了。剧痛涌上来，紧接着就是愤怒。在艾瑞克这里，进攻不是最好的防御方式——它是 **唯一** 的防御方式。

“好吧，反正你也让我开始觉得无聊了。”

查尔斯看起来很震惊，但接着他笑了，笑容傲慢无礼，“我比你好，我知道这一点。”，那是艾瑞克最恨的表情。

“是，你是对的，这事确实变得没意思。”

他们站在那儿对视，两个人都微笑着。查尔斯的笑容虚伪而耀眼，艾瑞克的则冷酷又凶悍。

“那么。”

“那就这样吧。”

查尔斯转身要走了，艾瑞克一瞬间觉得难以忍受。

“最后一次，泽维尔？”

他停下了。艾瑞克看不见他的脸。他转过身。他看起来很兴奋。

“最后一次。”

艾瑞克抓住他，把他推到桌子上。他把纸张和笔都扫下去，让查尔斯仰过去，拽下他的裤子和内裤。这是最后一次，最后一次。他用手温柔地抚摸泽维尔的臀部。不，泽维尔刚刚在他心口插了一刀，他为什么要这么温柔？他猛抽了几下他的臀部，如此用力，连他的手都觉得很痛。白皙的皮肉颤抖着，在他的手下变得粉红。他伸出手，把两根手指塞进泽维尔的嘴里。泽维尔吮着它们，咬了一下。艾瑞克咒骂着把手拿出来，他推了进去。

“啊，啊，啊。”泽维尔喘息道。

艾瑞克毫不在乎、凶狠狂怒地抽插着手指。在泽维尔还没怎么打开的时候就把手拿了出来，用上面的液体润滑了阴茎，然后把前端推进泽维尔的身体里。泽维尔喊了一声。艾瑞克试着继续进入。泽维尔根本没有准备好，既没润滑，也没打开。他忍了下来，艾瑞克推进去一半。他停了一下。泽维尔扭动着，呻吟着，不是因为愉悦，而是因为疼痛。艾瑞克猛地全推了进去，然后又抽出来，他开始以一种毫无怜悯心、带着惩罚意味的节奏用力抽插。泽维尔一脚踹在了他的胫骨上。艾瑞克把他的额头按在桌面，泽维尔又用胳膊肘猛击艾瑞克的肋骨。艾瑞克甚至更凶狠地操着他。泽维尔的臀部一下下撞击着桌子，艾瑞克的臀部则一下下冲击着他的。快了，就快要到了。他拔出，把泽维尔转过来，推得跪倒在地，然后射了他一脸。他那过大的鼻子，他那樱桃似的嘴唇，他绯红的双颊。一缕深色的鬈发垂到他脸上。

“你真恶心，你让我觉得恶心。”他骂道。

他在泽维尔身边跪了下来。让他平复了呼吸后，就伸手抓住泽维尔的阴茎。还是软的。他从他脸上抹下自己的精液，拿它当润滑，在他的阴茎上动作着。泽维尔双眼凝视着虚空中的一点，好像艾瑞克根本不存在。过了好久好久，但艾瑞克残忍地持续动作着，更紧，更快，直到他变硬然后终于，终于射了出来。

他们一起倒在地板上。最后，泽维尔站了起来。他的头发一团糟，双颊通红，脸上还带着艾瑞克的精液，他软下来的阴茎往地毯上滴着爱液，裤子绕在脚踝上。不过他还是给人一种奇怪的尊贵感。

他把衣服穿上。

“谢谢你。再见，艾瑞克。”

他走向门，打开，然后在身后关上了。艾瑞克一直看着他，接着低头看着自己的手，上面沾满了泽维尔的爱液。他在地板上又跪了好一会儿。

那个星期天，他刚要从门外进来，他的母亲就说：

“噢小伙子，发生什么了？”

“我甚至没能开口约他，妈。我还没开始说话，他就说他不想和我在一起了。”

“噢，艾瑞克。”

她紧紧地抱住了他，虽然他比她要高一英尺，但他还是突然觉得自己很小。

“如果他没能发现自己错失了多美好的东西，那他就是个傻瓜。你很棒，聪明又英俊。别的机会还有很多。”

她让他坐下，给了他咖啡和一些小点心，坐到他身边，顺着他的头发。

“之后，我…我对他特别不好，充满恨意。”

“嗯…不好到你需要对他道歉？”

“是的。”

“噢，亲爱的，你不能强迫别人喜欢你。如果他们不喜欢你，那就是不喜欢，你不应该因为这个就对他们恶言相向。”

“我知道，但我以为他喜欢我呢。他看我的样子，他微笑的样子，他说的一些话。”

“你肯定是会错了意。”

“是，是的，我现在知道了。噢，妈，我对他的方式简直称得上暴力。”

她皱起眉。“那你必须去道歉。”

“我会的，但他会接受吗？”

“那就是他自己的权利了。”

“我为自己感到羞愧，妈。”

她叹了口气。“有这么糟？”

“还要更坏。”

她摇摇头，吻了他，然后又去拿了点小点心。他在房子和花园里做了点活儿，心情好了一些。不过他还是控制不住地回忆自己对泽维尔，对查尔斯做了什么。他太残酷了。查尔斯没有说“不”，事实上，他同意了“再来一次”，而他反抗得还没有平时一半那么厉害，最后甚至跟他说了谢谢。不过艾瑞克还是觉得羞耻又愧疚。他说查尔斯令人恶心，但他才是恶心的那一个。

接下来的周一，他酝酿着对查尔斯的道歉，简直坐立不安。他决定尽可能快的把这事肝完。他找查尔斯的PA凯蒂确认了一下他是否有空，然后走近他的办公室。查尔斯抬起头，嘴唇上飞速掠过一抹微笑，接着又重新面无表情。

“嗨，艾瑞克，我能为你做什么吗？”

“我想对你道歉。”

“没什么好道歉的。”

“不，有。我做得太过了。我太粗暴了。对不起。”

查尔斯叹了口气。“我同意。不过这是两厢情愿的。就像我说的，没什么好道歉的。”

“但你母亲刚刚过世，然后我就那样对待你——”

查尔斯冷漠的神情消失了。“别说了，艾瑞克，别说了。你怎么能……你一开始那么温柔……我以为……结果后来你那样*我……然后你还说——”

他竭力镇定下来。

“结束了，艾瑞克，都结束了。我们两个都没什么好道歉的。我希望这事对我们的同事情谊没有影响吧？

“没有，”艾瑞克说，声音紧张。

“我很忙。所以如果你不介意的话……？”

艾瑞克眼前发黑，走出了查尔斯的办公室。他绕进最近的盥洗室里，往脸上泼了点冷水。

他抬头看着镜子。

“你搞砸了，你全都搞砸了。你这个蠢货混账。”

他猛地揍向镜子里的那个白痴。玻璃没有碎，但他的指关节疼得要命。上帝，他活该。

几个星期之后，他不小心听到了安吉拉和乔纳斯在休息室里的对话。

“上帝，他这半个月来简直像个魔鬼。他最近一直都很好，简直仿佛终于开窍了，大发慈悲，结果又变成了这样。在他看来没人是对的，没人足够好，所有人都是错的。他那天把露西给弄哭了，泽恩跟我说他在想着要调换部门。太糟了，简直像他妈妈生病了的那阵子。”

乔纳斯发出疑问的声音。

“不，她很好，他刚刚还谈到她。我猜他是出现了点感情问题，虽然他看起来就像个没感情的机器人。”

乔纳斯发出赞同的声音。

“这不公平。我是说，我对他遭受的一切表示同情，但他不应该让我们也一起遭罪！”

在下一回的员工会议上，艾瑞克说：

“我最近表现得像个混蛋。我不知道你们是怎么忍受得了我的。从现在开始，我会多加改正。你们是个很棒的团队，我没资格那样对待你们。我道歉。”

会议结束之后，安吉拉来找他。

“你知道，老板，如果你需要找人倾诉，我嘴巴很严的。”

艾瑞克笑了。“谢谢你，但这不大合适。”

安吉拉叹了口气。“我猜是这样的。我希望你身边有个能听你说话的人？”

“唔，我妈总在。”

艾瑞克确实跟他母亲倾诉过，没说细节，但大体地谈了谈关于查尔斯的事情。还算有帮助。

当然，他随时都能看见查尔斯。他对艾瑞克展示出一种堪称完美的礼貌，总是面带微笑，对其他人也都很好。但总归好像缺失了点什么。艾玛也注意到了。

“他就好像一盏明亮的灯，但有人把他调到稍微昏暗一点的模式上去了。你不会恰巧知道那人是谁吧？”

“我不会谈这件事的，佛斯特。”

“哼，这是你的损失。我的建议一向很棒。”

“谢谢，不过不用了。”

艾瑞克决定了，他得出门找个人来一次。他从衣柜底部找出了他的黑色皮裤，穿上点缀着小网格的黑衬衫，脖子上挂了一串很酷的金属链条，又蹬上他的骑士靴。他找到一家他已经有好几年没去过的俱乐部。声音嘈杂，音乐让地板震颤着，还没走进门里，他就吸引了不少的注意力。他走向吧台，要了一品德国啤酒，转身望着舞池。

那儿，在舞池最中央，举着双手，被夹在两个大块头男人中间，跟个GV明星一样扭着屁股的人——小个子，白皮肤，深色头发。他穿着一件白色低领T恤，金色的小短裤，高至膝盖、带着花边的白色长袜和一双色彩清新的运动鞋。他的眼睛上描着黑色眼线，嘴唇泛着唇膏的光彩。他看起来淫欲十足，特别完美。

查尔斯。


	8. 电话会议

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 根据大大的note，这二位好像是Thor和Loki喔……含3P，注意避雷（查查玩得真的很花hhh）

艾瑞克目瞪口呆地盯着舞池里的三个人。

查尔斯用臀部蹭着后面那个人的身体，又用胯贴着眼前的那个人。后头那个看起来简直像个高大到恐怖的维京人，棕榈色的肌肤，长长的金发，短短的胡须。前面这个则很高，和查尔斯一样白皙，黑发往后梳着，跟个八十年代的哥特迷似的。他们三个都随着音乐的节奏摇晃着。维京人伸出一只手按在查尔斯胸口，玩弄着他的乳头，捏着他的屁股。后面那个山羊似的家伙则双手都贴在了查尔斯臀部。查尔斯抓住维京人的胯，向上，然后搂住他的脖颈。高挑苍白的那个人低头在查尔斯耳边吼了句什么，因为不这么大声，带着这么吵的音乐根本听不清楚，接着他直起身来，朝那个维京人点点头。

这三个人一起穿过舞池，走向后面的房间。艾瑞克确切地知道后面会发生什么，他挤过去，拼命地跟上去。后面的房间甚至还要更昏暗，有长长的走廊，但是没有门。查尔斯和那两个男人走进了一间屋子。艾瑞克冲过去，站在外面，朝里望着。大概有半打男人都和他一样贴着墙，盯着中间的三个男人。

金发的那个正吻着查尔斯，而黑发的那个脱去了他的衣服。脱去了运动鞋和白袜子，脱去了低领T恤，脱去了那金色的小热裤，查尔斯在这两个高个男人中间，浑身赤裸。金发男继续吻着他，用一只大手托住他的脑袋，另一只手放在他背部。黑发的男人跪下来，吻着、舔着、轻轻咬着查尔斯的屁股。

艾瑞克觉得自己被嫉妒、狂怒和欲望充满了。屋里的其他男人都开始自慰。艾瑞克简直不可抑制的暴怒，但又不可抑制的兴奋。他把自己勃起了一半的阴茎从皮裤里放了出来。

金发的男人跪下来，开始为查尔斯红色的、完全硬起来的阴茎口。黑发的则继续吻着查尔斯的臀部。查尔斯把手插进自己美丽的黑发里，头朝后仰着，陷入一种愉悦的兴奋里。那维京人把查尔斯含住，吮吸着。那山羊似的男人则后退一步，开始轻轻抽打查尔斯的臀部。查尔斯颤抖着喘息起来。后面的男人从厨子里拿出润滑液——这房间装备齐全——挤出一些到手指上。他把手推进去。

查尔斯张嘴叫了一声，声音被吵闹的音乐该过去了。黑发的男人频率高效地一点点打开他，而金发的男人则继续吮着。查尔斯伸手按住他们的肩膀，让自己保持稳定。他从脸到腹部都是绯红色的。汗水让他的肌肤呈玫瑰色，发色也好像更深了。金发男人的脑袋努力动作着，黑发男人则毫不留情地探入手指。查尔斯全身颤抖着，射在了那维京人嘴里，而那黑发的人让他同时也达到了高潮。

查尔斯瘫倒在地板上。那两个男人安抚着他，轻轻打着他。艾瑞克完全硬了。其他几个男人看起来甚至已经射完了。维京人把查尔斯翻过去，拉起来，让他手脚着地。他自己跪在他身后，拉开拉链，用阴茎蹭着查尔斯的臀部。黑发的人则跪在查尔斯前面。

他们俩交换了一下眼神，然后一起动作起来。

艾瑞克想把他们都杀了。

在他们动作的时候，他开始触碰自己。他们把查尔斯推来推去，他的头埋在一个的胯间。

艾瑞克动得更快了，看着查尔斯的肌肉绷紧又放松，看着泪水从他脸颊上流下，听着他窒息又呛住。两个男人变幻了频率，但都是同时抽插。查尔斯挣扎着想要保持平衡。维京人肌肉饱满的手扶稳了他。黑发男人修长的手指抓住他的头发，让他仰起头。他呻吟起来，拔出，射在查尔斯绯红的脸上。金发男人也出来了，在那玫瑰色的肌肤上留下痕迹。艾瑞克哼了一声，射在自己手里。

房间里的三个男人一起躺在地上。窥视者们一个个离去了。艾瑞克靠在门外。那黑发的男人抓过一些纸巾把自己清理好，金发的人则贴心地帮查尔斯清洁干净，把他的衣服还给他，然后又擦拭着自己。查尔斯穿好衣服——如果你管那点不能再少的布料叫“衣服”的话。金发的男人吻了他，给了他一个充满感情的拥抱。查尔斯回吻了他，也抱了抱他。金发男人跟黑发的男人说了句什么，后者做了一个“我一会儿就来”的手势。

查尔斯系好运动鞋的鞋带，准备走了。但是另一个人抓住他的胳膊，说了句什么。查尔斯微笑着，摇摇头，试图挣脱，但是那人没松手。他把查尔斯推到了房间后的长椅上。查尔斯皱起眉，再次试着挣脱，可那人把他翻过来，让他在长椅上弯下腰，用自己的身体贴住他，把他的短裤脱下来。查尔斯疯狂地回击着，但那黑发男人把他的前额撞向墙壁，趁着他发晕的时候，把他的手腕扣在了墙壁上悬挂着的手铐里。

艾瑞克看着这一切，心里正疑惑着查尔斯到底愿不愿意，这可能只是一场两厢情愿的角色扮演，但接着他瞥见了一眼查尔斯的脸。他绝对不愿意。艾瑞克冲了上去。当那黑发男人正准备进去的时候，他一把揪住他的肩膀，强迫他转过来，然后一拳揍上他的脸。艾瑞克的手疼得要命，但是，上帝，看着这坨高个儿狗屎跌倒在地的感觉真是太爽了。

高个男人挣扎着爬起来，艾瑞克（高兴地）又揍了他一拳，把他撂倒。等他第三次试着站起来而艾瑞克正准备着再给他来一下的时候，那维京人出现在走廊里。哦，妈的。他看着地板上的男人，又看着艾瑞克，又看着查尔斯，查尔斯正喊着些什么，接着他再次看向地板上的男人。他把他揪起来，粗暴地晃着他的肩膀，朝他吼着。黑发男人看起来很愧疚。金发的男人转过身来，看着艾瑞克和查尔斯，透过音乐大喊道：

“我……为了我弟弟……抱歉……他……蒙羞……从来没……你要是……你……举报他，但是……我去问……保证我会惩罚他……感激……”

他猛摇着另一个男人，好像一只大型犬晃着一只猫。那人一直垂着脑袋。

“先把他弄走吧，”艾瑞克吼道。

金发男人把他拽了出去。艾瑞克把查尔斯的手腕从手铐里解放出来。他们对视着。查尔斯心不在焉地揉着自己额头上的淤青。

“……跟踪我……”

“我听不清。”艾瑞克努力盖过吵闹的音乐，喊道。

“首先……你表现得……混蛋……然后冲出来……救……他妈的白马王子！你到底什么毛病……我根本……完全……感受……弄不懂你。”

“没用，我们先出去再说。”艾瑞克大叫道，伸手指着出口。

查尔斯叹了口气，耸耸肩，又点点头。他们一路挤出了俱乐部，在门口站着。天色很暗，稍微有点冷，出了那些醉酒的狂欢者弄出的动静以外，安静得让人吃惊。

“你想要干什么，艾瑞克？”查尔斯看起来很疲倦。

他要干什么？

“我们能，能去什么地方聊聊天吗？那个街区就有个整晚影业的小餐馆。”

查尔斯看起来要说“不”，但他最后嘟哝道，“好吧。”

他们沉默地走在一起。这家餐厅灯光明亮，令人目眩，里面有一堆聚会的人，还有一群站街男孩。艾瑞克和查尔斯毫不费力地融入进去。他们坐下。一个看起来很无聊的侍者晃荡过来。艾瑞克要了一杯咖啡，查尔斯要了一杯茶。他挣扎一番，才让她明白他不要冰茶，而是要那种温热的、带着牛奶的红茶。

“对不起。”艾瑞克说。

“对不起什么？”

“对不起上次我们做爱的时候那样对你。”

“你已经道过歉了，我说了这没必要。无论如何，你今晚勇敢的出手相救已经算是补过了。”

他微笑了，一个又小，又克制的微笑，但还是个微笑。

“我是个混蛋。”艾瑞克说。

微笑扩大了。“唔，我不会否认这个。”

艾瑞克回以笑容。上帝。他想念查尔斯。不仅仅是和他做那事，而是这些古怪的、细碎的小对话，还有仅仅是简单地和他在一起。他对他们那彬彬有礼的正式工作关系深恶痛绝。

“对我们来说已经太晚了吗？”

查尔斯的微笑消失了。

“你说你觉得和我在一起很无聊。”

“我撒谎了。”

“为什么？”

“因为你说你不要再继续下去了。”

查尔斯叹了口气。“这倒没变。”

妈的，妈的，妈的。他大脑的一部分想要直接放弃，起身离开，但另一部分则在尖叫着：“说话，艾瑞克！”

“为…为什么你不想继续了？”

查尔斯沉默了好一会儿。

“我猜是因为我渐渐意识到，在那些愤怒和讥讽之下，你其实是个挺好的人。”

艾瑞克一头雾水。“这不是好事吗？”

查尔斯笑了。操，他笑起来太可爱了，双颊绯红，蓝眼睛闪烁着，而红唇翘起。

“不，你这白痴。这确实是件好事。”

“那…那你为什么要和我分开？”

“因为只得到你狂怒的那一部分让我觉得很难受，我也想要你好的那一部分。”

“我……什么？”

查尔斯的微笑好像有点自我蔑视的意味。

“毫无疑问的，你会觉得我是个信仰罗曼蒂克的傻瓜。但我其实想要更多，不仅仅是性。虽然我们做的爱真是登峰造极，但我想试着开始一段感情。我很确定我们会争吵不休，总有矛盾，但我想试试。”

“你刚刚是说自己想要一段感情吗？”

“是的。”

艾瑞克开始大笑。他吸着鼻子，直笑到流出泪来。

查尔斯的脸涨得通红，猛地站起身。

“所以我说这是个坏主意。”

他转身要走。艾瑞克抓住了他的手腕。查尔斯凶狠地瞪了他一眼，艾瑞克立刻把他放开了。

“对不起，请坐下，让我来解释。”

他哀求地望着查尔斯，唔，尽可能哀求地，因为他那张脸天生就高贵而盛气凌人。查尔斯坐下来。

“我本来想约你出去的。”

查尔斯看起来像被人打了一拳。

“我整个周末都失魂落魄，我不停练习要怎么开口。我想了一切你会答应的理由。所以当你说你不想再这样的时候，我表现得像个混蛋。我的心碎了，而我总是通过愤怒来表现悲伤。”

查尔斯张开嘴，又闭上了。他又张开嘴。

“上帝！我们都是白痴。”

“是，我们是。”

“所以我想要一段真正的感情，而你正想约我出去，但是我们都说出来自己想要说的话，然后我们一起充满仇恨地做爱。”

“对。”

“我们怎么能这么 **蠢** ？”

“这算一种天赋吧。”艾瑞克说。

“哇哦，那我们俩真是才华横溢。你本来计划要带我去哪里约会？”

“咖啡厅。”

三个脑袋从邻座冒了出来，很感兴趣地偷听着。

“哦不，亲爱的。咖啡厅！在博列斯维尔，甜心。初次约会去动物园多好啊，那儿有那么多毛茸茸的可爱的小动物，还有幼崽乐园，哦，太可爱了，”一个穿着性感女仆装的金发男孩说道。

“不，天文馆。那里光线昏暗，你们可以偷偷拥抱在一起。而且星星真是太浪漫了，你们还能学到天文知识。”一个身材苗条，肤色鲜艳的年轻人说。他基本上除了一条丁字裤以外什么也没穿。

“都不如在公园里野餐。美味的食物，顶级的红酒，旁边的人。你们可以玩接抛球，在草地上打滚，弄得又热又汗淋淋的。如果变冷了，你们可以一起裹在毯子里。”一个肌肉结实的亚裔男孩说。

艾瑞克和查尔斯瞪着他们的观众——看起来就像几个各执己见的竞选团，然后他们看着彼此。

“查尔斯·泽维尔，你愿意和我约会吗？去上述任何一个地点，或者你愿意去的地方都可以。”

他牵住查尔斯的手。查尔斯捏捏他的手指。

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔，我愿意和你约会，而且我不在乎我们去哪里，只要我和你在一起。”

那三个男孩激动地叫起来。查尔斯倾过身子，温柔地吻住艾瑞克的嘴唇。艾瑞克回吻他，欢呼声在他耳边萦绕。


	9. 健康和安全

最后，他们还是来到了咖啡厅。他们整个周末都没再见面。艾瑞克很想约他出来，但查尔斯觉得经历了周五晚上的事情之后，他需要一点空间理顺思维。所以他们周一下班之后才又见到了彼此。艾瑞克订的位置非常棒，离工作的地方不太远也不太近，这样他们过来时很方便，而且不会碰到同事。一开始，他们都有点害羞。这真奇怪——毕竟前几个月他们在办公室里干的事已经够多了。艾瑞克开始谈论自己的母亲，他一紧张就会找这个话题来聊。查尔斯认真地听着，当他讲到有趣的地方时，他会附和着微笑。他给艾瑞克讲了自己妹妹的故事，她听起来十分顽皮。他们聊得火花四溅，进展是如此顺利，简直像房子着火般一发不可收拾。不过艾瑞克知道自己还需要提起一件事。他深深吸了一口气。

“查尔斯，我觉得我们应该聊聊风险性行为。”

查尔斯脸红了。

“他们没射进我身体里。”（在俱乐部时）

“没有。不过他们弄到了你身上，这依旧很危险。你还射进了那个金发男人嘴里，是不是？你…呃…你经常做这种事吗？”

他猛地摇头。

“上帝，没有。我已经有好几年没这样做过了。我觉得……是我母亲的死让我的状态变得有点糟糕，让我做出了这么愚蠢又鲁莽的事情。我发誓，跟你在一起的时候，我绝不会再这么做了。”

“谢谢你。我觉得我们两个都应该去检查一下，在结果出来之前，都用安全的方式来做。”

“好的，艾瑞克。”查尔斯很温顺地说。

艾瑞克咧嘴一笑。“我们开始约会了，你就要一直保持这副样子吗？”

查尔斯摆出一副天真无邪的神情。

“是的，艾瑞克。”

“那我现在…现在想让咱们回我的公寓然后试验一下安全的性方式。”

“好的，艾瑞克。”查尔斯说，眼睫毛忽闪着。

当他们一起回到艾瑞克的公寓时，他一瞬间想起了之前想象过的查尔斯在自己家里的场景。他猛地把查尔斯抱起来——他居然很有些分量——直接把他抱进了卧室。他把他扔在那品红色的床单上。

“嗯…时髦的颜色。”

艾瑞克扑上去，把他压在身下。

“首先，谁还会说‘时髦’？我们可不是爵士乐时代的人。其次，你是在质疑我室内装潢的品味吗？”

查尔斯微笑了。“你对床具颜色的选择确实十分糟糕。”

艾瑞克回给他一个笑容，呲出两排牙齿。“把这话收回去。”

查尔斯换上一副能把艾瑞克逼疯的语气，高高在上。

“噢，我不想。”

“把那话收回去。”艾瑞克嘶嘶地说，扯住查尔斯的头发。

查尔斯朝着他的脸大笑起来。艾瑞克坐到床沿，把查尔斯揽到自己的大腿上，脱下他的裤子和内裤。

“接下来我会打你，而每打一下，你都要感谢我。”

他用手指揉着查尔斯可爱的臀部，然后抬起手掌抽了一下。

“谢谢你。”查尔斯颤抖着说。

艾瑞克打了他那完美的屁股六下，每一次都得到一句感谢，接着他又碰运气地狠扇了一巴掌，这回得到一声急促的惊叫。

“把衣服脱了。”艾瑞克说。

查尔斯站在床上，给了他一场脱衣表演。他把衬衫的扣子解开，脱掉，但留下了领带，蹭着艾瑞克的右侧乳头，接着又蹭到左边，然后一起。他脱下裤子、内裤和袜子，让艾瑞克清晰地看见他泛着红肿的臀部。艾瑞克抓住那摇晃的领带，把他扯下来，给他一个吻。

“手脚着地。”

查尔斯顺从地照做了。艾瑞克从侧边的小柜子里拿出润滑油和安全套。他伸出两只手指，在查尔斯臀部涂抹着。查尔斯向后蹭了蹭，想让他进来。

“淘气。”艾瑞克说，“别不耐心，不然你什么也得不到。”

“对不起，先生。”查尔斯喘息着说。

艾瑞克把手指伸进查尔斯那甜蜜的身体里。他温柔地一动不动。艾瑞克推得更深。他呻吟起来。艾瑞克停下了。查尔斯发出一些细小的声音，艾瑞克知道他渴望得不行，很想动作，但是他没动。

“真乖。就为了这个，我得给你的前列腺一点奖赏。”

他按摩着查尔斯的前列腺，直到他快哭出来了。

“谢谢你，先生，哦，谢谢你。”

“真是个又乖，又有礼貌的男孩。现在，好好请我再加一根手指。”

“请问我可以再得到一根手指吗，先生？”

“可以。因为你这么乖，我可以给你两根。”

他又放进去了两根手指。上帝，感觉真好，温暖，丝绒般的质感，包裹着那四根手指。他扭动、伸展、搓揉着。查尔斯颤抖着呢喃起来，“先生，是的，先生”。

“训练有素，查尔斯。你是我勇敢的战士吗，小士兵？”

“是的，长官。”

艾瑞克把手指抽出来，查尔斯跪下了。

“转过身来。”

他转了一下。艾瑞克把套拿出来，查尔斯接过去。

“给我戴上。”

查尔斯拆开它，把它放进嘴里，然后含住艾瑞克的阴茎，顺畅地、一次吞到底部，给它套上了套套。艾瑞克不由自主地挺动了一下胯部，让查尔斯呛住了，双眼含泪。他伸手扶住查尔斯的面颊，温柔地动作着，他能感受到自己的阴茎在查尔斯口腔里活动。他把它拔出来。查尔斯看起来很失落。

“你想让我操你吗？”

查尔斯抬起头来，转过身去，让臀部蹭着艾瑞克的阴茎。艾瑞克抓住那根领带，把它在手上绕了一圈，在查尔斯的脖子上收紧，用另一只手扶着阴茎，对准。他进入了，拉着领带。查尔斯窒息了，扭动起来。艾瑞克没给自己的阴茎上润滑，所以刚刚虽然用了手指，但查尔斯还是紧致得不行。艾瑞克开始抽插，每次进入都扯紧领带。查尔斯的呼吸粗重刺耳。

“为我夹紧了，宝贝。”

查尔斯在他每次挺动腰肢时都紧紧夹住。艾瑞克抓住查尔斯的臀部，那里肯定会留下淤青。他用另一只手继续拽着那根领带，查尔斯的呼吸越发艰难。艾瑞克把手从他臀部移开，在自己的阴茎旁边又加上了一根手指。查尔斯发出一声窒息的喊叫，全身紧绷。

当艾瑞克射了以后，他把绕在查尔斯喉咙上的领带松开了，然后小心地出来，把套套处理好。他擦了擦衣服，替半梦半醒的查尔斯清理好身体。他温柔地搂着他，蜷曲着身体，像个汤匙。他一定是昏睡过去了，因为当他再次醒来的时候，身边的床上有个空荡荡的温暖凹陷。有那么恐怖的一瞬间，他以为查尔斯就此离去了，但接着他听见厨房传来动静。他把四角裤穿上。

查尔斯只穿了一件艾瑞克的衬衫，在杯架上翻找着。

“你有茶吗？”

艾瑞克没法回答。这情景和他之前想象过的太像了，让他觉得头晕目眩，还有点想哭。

“艾瑞克，我的甜心，你没事吧？”

我的甜心。艾瑞克点点头。

“我比‘没事’要好多了。”

查尔斯踮起脚尖，吻了他一下。艾瑞克抓住机会摸了摸他的臀部。

“噢，不，得等我先喝完茶。”

“那我们永远干不成了——我没有茶。”

查尔斯看起来很愤慨。

“不过我有一些非常好的咖啡豆，还有一台顶尖的咖啡机？”

“只能这么办了。”查尔斯闷闷不乐道。

艾瑞克给他做了一杯上好的咖啡。查尔斯闻了闻，表示“可以忍受”。他正坐在艾瑞克的大腿上，所以他的评论没怎么惹到他。

在这周二，艾瑞克找艾玛开了一次短会。

“你看起来振奋多了。”

妈的。这个女人真是观察力敏锐。

“我必须告诉你，查尔斯·泽维尔现在和我是一对了。我觉得这不会是个问题，因为我们平级，而且在不同的部门工作。”

艾玛居然鼓了几下掌。他还从没见过她如此活泼的模样。

“总算是。用的时间够长的，把你的脑袋从屁股里拿出来然后想明白——或者是他的屁股？无论如何，恭喜你。我还有机会在办公室那张椅子上再看一遍那情景吗？”

“我完全不知道你在说什么。”艾瑞克说着，猛地站起身来。

“如果改变主意了，告诉我一声！”她在他身后喊道。

当他告诉查尔斯其实他也不是特别想拒绝艾玛的提议时，查尔斯让他在男士盥洗室的小隔间里吃了一整根带着套套的鸡巴。


	10. 我没向你承诺一座玫瑰花园

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含Golden Shower玩法，颇重口，如果接受不了，可以读到二人从爱迪家里出来的情节后直接看下一章，这样不影响情节衔接。

直到瑞雯来纽约做客，艾瑞克才终于和她见了面。这时候他已经和查尔斯稳定交往了两个月。查尔斯在他公寓里待了很久，然后艾瑞克去了查尔斯那更大，更好，更乱的公寓。上帝，这个小混蛋真是邋遢。万幸，他自己是个清洁狂，所到之处一切都被打理得整整齐齐。艾瑞克自己收拾家里的一切卫生。之前他想要查尔斯见自己的母亲，不过查尔斯闪烁其词，最后他答应他去见自己的妹妹。艾瑞克觉得很兴奋——和亲属见面让一切都显得那么正式。

瑞雯正像查尔斯描述的一样生机勃勃，富有野性。她见到查尔斯时紧紧搂了他一下，用力之大，几乎能听见查尔斯的骨架吱吱作响。接着她朝艾瑞克的肩上捶了一拳以示问候，打得他好痛。她跟他们讲起洛杉矶的故事，她知道各种各样关于好莱坞的奇闻异事，有些很好笑，有些则让人发羞。

“我参加的电影里面的两个男主演都是大众情人。但是，天哪，他们真会调情。那个高个儿的爱尔兰人迷人得要命。另外一个小个子的苏格兰人也是个花花公子。他最擅长摆出一副甜美，孩子气的神情，但实际他就是个小恶魔。不过，他俩真是激情四射——可能也有点基情，你明白我的意思。有时候他们对视着，你都能感受到那种张力——”

她停顿了一下。

“继续说，继续说。”查尔斯说。

“我不知道该不该告诉你们这事，你们得发誓不会说出去。”

他们一起点了点头。艾瑞克完全不认识那两个演员是谁，他比较喜欢看纪录片和新闻节目。

“我去拍戏了，但是他们那一场不在。我忘了点东西，于是回到我的拖车上去取。然后——就在我抓了东西想跑回片场的时候，我听见了点动静。我们总是喜欢做点恶作剧，所以我觉得去蹦出来吓唬他们一下肯定很好玩。我悄悄躲在拖车侧边，往里瞥了一眼然后天哪！苏格兰小个子正背靠着拖车的墙壁，爱尔兰人的咖啡洒了他一身，他们的衬衫扣子都敞开着。苏格兰小伙子伸手碰着那高个儿的胸膛。爱尔兰人的手一定伸到了什么不应该在的地方。他们俩的嘴唇离吻上就差一毫米了。我吓得倒抽一口气，他们看过来，飞快地分开了，然后试图说服我他们是在排练一场戏。”

查尔斯瞪大眼睛，张开嘴，一脸震惊。

“也许他们真的是在排练一场戏。”艾瑞克说。

瑞雯咧嘴一笑。

“从来没有这样一幕戏。”

“我一直觉得他俩之间超有化学反应，”查尔斯说，“你知道，那些访谈，还有宣传的时候。如果他们真是gay，我不会惊讶的。哦，你们想吃点零食吗？我去拿点橄榄，芝士和火腿什么的。”

他一离开房间，瑞雯就扑了上来，对着艾瑞克的脸。

“查尔斯总是爱上混蛋。你一看就很明显是个混蛋，不过你很可能是那种类型合适的混蛋。别让我知道自己弄错了，不然你会后悔的。”她嘶嘶地说。

查尔斯回来了，她立刻继续聊着天，好像刚刚什么也没发生。她对查尔斯充满保护欲，艾瑞克不能怪她。当她要走的时候，艾瑞克在她耳边说，“你没有弄错。”她朝他凶狠地咧嘴一笑。

又过了一个月，艾瑞克才成功说服查尔斯去见爱迪。查尔斯和自己母亲的关系并不好，所以艾瑞克能理解这事为什么这么难。

“万一她不喜欢我呢？”

“她怎么会不喜欢你呢，你那么可爱。”

他现在的确看起来非常可爱，倒在艾瑞克品红色的床单上，只穿了一件宽松的毛衣（艾瑞克的），精液顺着一条大腿流下来（也是艾瑞克的）。他们讨论的结果一段时期之前就一清二楚了。

“你第一眼见我的时候就很讨厌我。”

“那是因为我是个很坏的人，而我妈人很好的。”

查尔斯咬住下唇。

“我知道她对你来说有多重要，我不希望她对我失望。”

“她不会对你失望的。你聪明，英俊，又善良——当你不故意惹火我的时候。”

“哦！狡猾的坏蛋。好吧，好吧，我去。”

他叹着气，好像刚刚答应去参加一场葬礼。

在拜访之前，他焦虑了好几天。艾瑞克尽可能地安慰着他。天色渐晚，查尔斯换了六次衬衫，最后选上了他一开始穿的那件车矢菊蓝的。他们在爱迪的房子外面停下车。艾瑞克看着查尔斯。他有点发抖。艾瑞克倾过身去，把他搂在怀里。

“一切都会没事的，我发誓。即使她不喜欢你，我也不会跟你分手——和你做爱感觉太棒了。”

查尔斯哼了一声，但起来振作了一点。

他们沿着小路走过去，提着花和巧克力。艾瑞克敲敲门，门开了。不管他怎么提醒，他的母亲总是不喜欢锁门。爱迪从走廊走过来。

“艾瑞克，我的小伙子，你看起来真开心。”

她拥抱了他，他把她稍稍抱离地面。

“把我放下，你这小流氓。那个让你笑成这样的年轻人在哪呢？”

查尔斯从艾瑞克身后探出头。爱迪过去给了他一个大大的微笑。查尔斯看起来有点承受不来。

“见到你真是太好了，查尔斯。艾瑞克跟我讲了你那么多事情，都真好。——他平时没这么喜欢讲好话的。你知道，他嘴巴很毒。”

查尔斯惊讶地笑起来。艾瑞克发出抗议。爱迪领着他们走近屋子。她把花收拢，放进花瓶里。她说那些巧克力可以等着饭后再吃。

“天气真好——秋天都要过去了，可看起来简直像盛夏——也许我们可以坐在外面。”

他们坐进了花园里。

“哦，兰谢尔夫人，这里太美了。”查尔斯说。

“谢谢你，亲爱的，你可以叫我‘爱迪’。”

“我喜欢你把青草、雏菊和大丽花一起种植的样子，兰谢尔夫人，我是说，爱迪。”

“啊，我从高线公园得来的灵感。”

“我一直想去那儿看看，但还没去过。”

爱迪转向艾瑞克。

“艾瑞克，带着你的男朋友去高线公园转转。”她严厉地说。

“好的。”艾瑞克温顺地答道。

查尔斯咯咯笑起来。爱迪带着他们参观花园，她指着那些她自己种植、修建的植物。而查尔斯知道它们所有的拉丁名字。

“这颗日本枫树的颜色多衬秋天啊，是艾瑞克给我带来的。”

他们全都充满爱意地看着艾瑞克，艾瑞克的脸涨得和枫树差不多红。

“那是邻居的莫丽娜夫人送给我的。”爱迪说，伸手指着一棵看起来很像圣诞树的东西。

“我一直很想把这树弄死，但它真的生命力很顽强。”

“多巧啊，我也不喜欢这种树。它们的花就是和叶子不搭配。”

“是啊，不是吗？”

他们继续讨论着这棵不幸的植物。艾瑞克咧嘴一笑，想着他的男友和他的母亲居然因为对树的仇恨而很聊得来。他们走到玫瑰藤架旁，餐桌就摆在那儿。大多数花都谢了，只剩一株黄玫瑰还美丽地绽放着。

“如果掐去叶子，护住根茎，好好施肥，这株美人能一直怒放到十二月份呢。味道也很香。这个品种叫‘黄金浴’。”

艾瑞克和查尔斯对视了一眼。查尔斯咬住下唇，满脸涨红，发出一声窒息似的响动。艾瑞克强忍着笑意。

“怎么了？”爱迪问。

“没什么，妈妈，没什么，”艾瑞克差点呛了一下。

查尔斯真的呛住了，咳嗽起来。

“噢，你们这群捣蛋鬼！我知道是怎么回事，‘黄金浴’。你以为你妈不知道那是什么吗？我曾经在晚上放的一个真人秀节目上见过，很有趣的节目，两个面善的年轻小伙子……”

“别，妈妈，别！请别说了，别说了，就，停，不要！”艾瑞克尴尬又绝望地叫道。

“唔，我得了解这些事，这很重要。谁知道呢？没准你有天会来找我寻求建议。”

就往男友身上撒尿这事寻求妈妈的建议，光是想想就让他觉得惊恐万状。查尔斯瘫进一把扶手椅里，笑得眼泪直流。

“噢，小伙子，瞧你的表情！”爱迪吸了口气，和他一起笑起来。

艾瑞克依旧觉得惊恐不已，但也情不自禁地发现了这事的滑稽之处。恐惧的余韵使他的笑声有点点歇斯底里。

等他们全都冷静下来之后，爱迪回厨房取吃食去了。他们想要帮忙，但她命令他俩坐在原地。

“还担心和我妈见面吗？”

查尔斯摇摇头。

“哦，艾瑞克，她人真好。我们俩一定不能分手，我可不想失去你妈妈。”

爱迪带着吃的回来了，她派艾瑞克去拿咖啡。查尔斯则得到了一杯热茶，这是她特地准备的，因为儿子曾跟她说过查尔斯不喜欢咖啡。艾瑞克已经习惯于享受母亲的好厨艺，但查尔斯可没有，他的惊喜溢于言表。他吃饭时发出的那种满足又开心的小小动静，艾瑞克只在非常特定的情境下听见过。

“这个叫什么来着，爱迪？”

“Latkes*，亲爱的。”（Latkes:犹太糕点，薯饼）

“Latkes。我不知道是蘸酸奶油好吃，还是蘸苹果酱好吃。也许我该两样都尝尝。”

她做的卢吉拉其甜饼则好吃到让他差点昏过去。

“你怎么知道这么多园艺知识的，查尔斯？”

“我母亲，”他顿了顿，吞咽一下，“我母亲有个漂亮的小花园。她不怎么打理它，全交给园丁去照顾，但整体设计是她做的。园丁是个善良的小老头。我小时候淘气又不听话，总是乱问问题，耽误人家干活，还总帮倒忙，但他依旧待我很好。他允许我跟在他身后，查看那些种子、植物，给它们浇水。他教给我那些花儿的拉丁语名字，也教给我怎么照料它们。对我来说，他就像位亲切的祖父。”

艾瑞克和爱迪带着如出一辙的温柔微笑望着他。

午饭后，爱迪坚持要拿出相册本。

“非得给查尔斯看我小时候光屁股的那些照片吗？”

“你当时还是孩子，有什么关系？再说，他肯定什么都见过了。”

她和查尔斯咯咯笑起来。艾瑞克努力摆出反对的神情。

“你和你父亲长得真像，从小时候就是。”

爱迪露出思念的微笑。

“是的，和他爸爸一样。他是个好人，艾瑞克在这点也很像他。”

她倾身过去，吻了他一侧面颊。查尔斯吻了另一侧。爱迪把相册翻了翻页。

“艾瑞克，为什么你所有青春期时期的照片都愁容满面？”

“我没有愁容满面，我只是人很严肃。”

“哦，我们能让他微笑起来吗？不，我们做不到！我猜他是想让自己看起来危险又神秘，好像怀揣恐怖的秘密。他当时唯一一个恐怖秘密，也不过就是在床底下藏藏光身子男人的照片啦。”

“妈妈！”

“怎么了？他又不是不知道你喜欢男人。”

爱迪打开了他们带来的巧克力。他俩已经撑得要命，但还是想方设法吃下了几个。

查尔斯跟爱迪讲起了自己的妹妹。讲起小时候她曾把他们都涂成蓝色，然后一起假装自己是“变种人”，讲起他们一起在那大大的、响有回声的宅邸里玩捉迷藏，讲起她和他一起，让他穿上一套缝满羽毛的外衣，真空出门参加LGBT大游行，讲起她那蒸蒸日上的演艺事业。

“她参演的那部电影叫什么？”

“X战警。是个关于超能力的科幻电影。我对这种东西一向没兴趣，但我知道她一定会演得很棒，就算为了她，我也会去影院里看好多遍的。”

“你真为她骄傲。”

他微笑起来。“是的。她的童年并不如意。她不是我的亲生妹妹，而是一位远亲。她的父母抛弃了她，如果我父亲没有收养她，她就要被送去孤儿院了。”

“可怜的小家伙。她现在过得不错，对不对？”

“过得非常好。比她哥哥好得多。我大学时修的是基因学，试图在那个领域发展，但不知怎的，一直没有成功。”

“基因学？”艾瑞克说。

“是的。现在的工作也挺好，但基因学可是我的初恋。”

该到吃下午茶的时间了，天色也凉了下来。他们把吃的和碟盘都搬回到室内。艾瑞克在壁炉里升起了火，爱迪做了更多咖啡和茶，查尔斯则摆好了精美的陶瓷餐具。爱迪端上来一堆她称作“零食”的东西，艾瑞克则认为那应该叫“另一顿正餐”。查尔斯大吃特吃起来。艾瑞克谈了谈工作。爱迪告诉了他们自己是怎么在牌桌上大杀四方，击败邻里的老太太们的。查尔斯则说自己更喜欢象棋。

“象棋？我爱下棋！我都不知道你会下，”艾瑞克说。

“你以为我在公寓里摆个棋桌是为了什么？”

“那是个豪华时髦的棋桌，我以为只是装饰品。”

“只是装饰品？只是装饰品！哦，兰谢尔，我们一定得较量一番！”

“泽维尔，你惹上大麻烦了。”

爱迪大笑起来。“冷静点，孩子们。冷静点。”

回家的时间来得仿佛太快。道别的时候，艾瑞克不得不把查尔斯从爱迪怀里拖出来。他坐进车里，朝着她挥手，一直到车子拐弯为止。在回家的路上，他一直很安静。在离开爱迪的公寓大约十分钟后，他突然哭了起来。艾瑞克急忙把车停下，凑过去抱住了他。

“查尔斯，宝贝，怎么了？”

“她是那么可亲，艾瑞克，她是那么好。如果我的母亲能有她一半那么好，有她十分之一那么好……”

他的声音因为哽咽停顿了一下。艾瑞克轻拍着他，亲吻着他，安抚着他，许诺回家跟他做一场好好的爱。这似乎让他稍微振作了一点。

他们两个谁也不想吃晚餐。爱迪把他俩喂得太饱了。不过查尔斯很坚定地要求艾瑞克多喝点水。

“多喝水非常重要，”查尔斯说，把又一杯水塞进他手里。

“好吧，”艾瑞克说，乖乖地喝掉了。

他们又一起看了会电视。喝了那么多水，艾瑞克很想上厕所。

“你要去哪？”查尔斯问。

“上卫生间。”

查尔斯咧嘴一笑。

“我有个想法。和花有关。”

艾瑞克茫然地望着他。查尔斯像个小恶魔似的微笑起来。

“玫瑰？”

醍醐灌顶，原来如此。艾瑞克露出他最耀眼的鲨笑。

“黄金浴。”

他们在去往淋浴室的路上脱去了衣服，衣物在地板上落了一路。艾瑞克把查尔斯推进去，脸贴在冰冷的瓷砖墙上。他掐住他的后颈，指尖顺着后背一路抚摸下去。查尔斯呜咽起来。艾瑞克的阴茎摩擦着查尔斯完美的臀瓣，觉出自己变硬了一点，立刻朝后退了退。完全勃起的时候他可尿不出来。

“进淋浴间。”

查尔斯扬起下巴。

“要是我不呢？”

艾瑞克的性致一如往常地被这种情境刺激得盎然起来。查尔斯总是故意挑衅他，反抗他，故意逼他采取强迫手段逼他就范。

他扇了查尔斯一耳光。查尔斯猛吸一口气，他的阴茎跳动起来。那美丽的双颊泛上红晕。他爬进淋浴间。

“转过身来。”

他没动。艾瑞克揉按着查尔斯勃起一半的阴茎。他颤栗起来，硬得更厉害了。艾瑞克继续着手指的动作，直到查尔斯完全勃起，呻吟起来。

“转过身来。”

查尔斯转过身。艾瑞克抓起一条毛巾，把他的臀瓣抽打成红色。查尔斯蜷缩在瓷砖角落，呜咽着。艾瑞克伸手抚摸他那滚烫的皮肉。

“你需要点东西来缓解疼痛。想要我给你吗？”

“想，求你了，先生。”

“你想要什么？”

“你的尿，先生。”

“再说一遍。”

“我想要你尿在我身上，先生。”

“我不确定你的表现值不值得这样的礼物，不过我还是会这么做。”

艾瑞克开始朝着查尔斯的臀瓣撒尿。查尔斯猛吸一口气。

“烫，好烫。”

这情景颇迷人，看着那淡金色的流体沿着玫瑰般的绯红肌肤流淌下来，淌过臀瓣，汇集成溪流蜿蜒过他美丽的大腿和肌肉丰健的小腿。查尔斯主动掰开臀瓣，这样艾瑞克就能尿到他的后穴上。稍稍用力，艾瑞克停住了。

“转过身来。”

查尔斯转过身来。他看起来紧张兴奋，勃起得如此厉害，近乎发痛。

“跪下。”

他跪了下来。艾瑞克重新尿起来。在他挺立的阴茎，在他绷紧的腹部，在他暗色的乳头上。查尔斯启开唇瓣，如此明显的邀请。艾瑞克调整方向，瞄准他的嘴巴。金色的水滴溅到他粉色的面颊上。一小池金色液体淌在他舌尖。查尔斯用蓝色眼睛望着他，咽了下去，舔舔嘴唇。艾瑞克尿尽了。

“尝起来怎么样？”

“咸咸的。有点酸。有点像在用舌头舔电池。味道不算糟，真的。不过能请你帮帮忙吗？”

他指向自己硬得不行的阴茎。

“先把你自己冲干净。”

查尔斯乖乖洗净了自己，揉着自己的下体。艾瑞克撸了撸，让自己完全勃起。他从浴室架子上抓过一瓶润滑液，然后和查尔斯一起挤进浴室里，让他的面颊贴着墙壁。查尔斯的阴茎受到压迫，让他欢愉地呻吟出声。艾瑞克润滑了一根手指，推了进去。

“噢，是的，更多，更多。”

他滑入第二根手指，另一只手抚摸着查尔斯的肩膀，滑下去捏捏他的臀瓣。

“不够，还不够。”

“你的屁股真是贪心，查尔斯。”

他推入第三根手指，揉抚着他的前列腺。

“更多，更多，求你，先生，求你了。”

艾瑞克插进了第四根手指，伸屈着，搅动着，另一只手摸上他的乳尖，轻轻掐着他的乳头。查尔斯颤动一下，叫喊起来。他的指尖划过查尔斯的腹部，一路抚摸到他阴茎的顶端。查尔斯啜泣起来。

“鸡巴，需要你的鸡巴，先生，求你了先生。”

艾瑞克抽出手指，一下就顺利地把自己的阴茎插了进去。他停顿一下。查尔斯战栗着、颤抖着、呻吟着。艾瑞克开始抽插，每次都把查尔斯推搡得晃动一下。他伸出一只手揽住他的脖颈，另一只手按揉着他的胸部。他挺动胯部，一边把查尔斯拉过来，让他插得更深。

“夹紧了。”

查尔斯夹紧臀瓣。

“动动屁股。”

查尔斯转着屁股。

艾瑞克快要射了，很快，只需要再来几次抽插。他收紧了围在查尔斯喉咙上的前臂，掐着他，另一只手伸下去握住他的阴茎。查尔斯的尖叫被扼在喉咙里。他射了出来，精液滴落在艾瑞克指间，臀部的动作让艾瑞克也射了出来。他们一起顺着瓷砖墙壁滑落下来，拥抱着倒在浴室地上。直到水渐渐变凉了，他们才站起身来。艾瑞克用一块蓬松的毛巾温柔小心地把查尔斯擦干。

“我以后再也没法直视黄玫瑰了。”查尔斯说。

“我以后再也没法坐在我妈的玫瑰花圃里了。“艾瑞克说。


	11. 那是我的包裹吗？

艾瑞克和查尔斯在一起已经好几个月了。艾瑞克在查尔斯公寓里过夜的次数越来越多。他们几乎玩尽了一切D/S的花样——所有艾瑞克幻想着等他成为查尔斯的男友之后要做的事情。他们也做了很多爱，当然了：温柔的，粗暴的，急急忙忙的，在他们俩公寓的每一间房间里都干过。不过他们已经有好久没在办公室做爱了。艾瑞克很想念那种感觉，却没和查尔斯提起，他怕这样显得自己过于贪婪，已经拥有了那么多，却还想要更多。

一个周四的晚上，艾瑞克在公司加班。查尔斯已经下班回家。艾瑞克还在等一批产品样本送到。他想让自己的团队在工作开始前就看看这些样本。最后一封邮件在几小时前就到了。艾瑞克觉得自己在等的包裹应该是错过了最后一次递送，被埋在了取件室的邮件堆里。

他坐电梯下了楼，来到安静昏暗的取件室。他把灯打开，在自己部门的邮件里翻找着。什么也没有。他又在未分类邮件区里找了找。依旧没有。他觉得有点生气。——他们答应过他今天就送到的。

“在找什么东西吗？”

艾瑞克转过身。查尔斯正倚在架子上，夹克衫脱了一只袖子，松着领带，衬衫敞开着。他手里举着一个包裹。

“我以为你已经回家了。”艾瑞克说。

“没有。你不会在找这个吧？”

他把包裹举高。艾瑞克看见上面写着自己的名字。他笑了。

“是的，我是在找这个。谢谢你帮我取来，宝贝。”

艾瑞克对这些宠爱的称呼展现出一种令人担忧的偏好。

“我不是你的宝贝，也不是他妈的取件小子。”查尔斯突然说。他把包裹扔到了更高的架子上。

艾瑞克怔住了。“我……什么？”

“我是部门的经理。你应该尊重我，而不是用那种对路边小子的态度对待我。”

艾瑞克瞪大眼睛。查尔斯冲他递了个别有深意的眼神。哦，哦！

“嗯，那你应该试着表现得像个部门经理，而不是什么需要被打屁股的淘气男孩。至于路边小子……我一直觉得你看起来应该站在街角接客，十刀一次，卖你的屁股。”

“你怎么敢，”查尔斯怒道，冲向艾瑞克。

艾瑞克一把抓住他的拳头，把他按在架子旁边。他伸手按住他的脑袋，用身体和腿把他夹住。查尔斯紧紧贴着他，身体温暖、解释、生机勃勃。

“有人需要得到点教训，你这被惯坏的孩子。我实在对你的傲慢无礼和暴躁易怒感到厌倦了。”

查尔斯讥笑一声。“哦？谁要给我点教训？你？我不这么认为，你这鸡巴又小…又软的男人。”

艾瑞克攥紧了查尔斯的拳头，用下体紧贴着他的胯部。

“又小又软，嗯？等我用它狠狠操你的屁股的时候，你就不会这么说了。”

查尔斯轻蔑地大笑起来。

“等你这么干的时候一定先提醒我一声，我可不想无聊到睡着结果错过了。”

艾瑞克狠狠压住他，他们两个都已经勃起了一半。

“噢，你不会错过的，你这小混账。”他扯过查尔斯的一只手，把它按在自己两腿之间，“感受到这个了吗？这就是一会儿要操你…直到你尖叫出声的家伙。”

查尔斯的双眼恐惧地睁圆了。他真是个绝妙的演员。

“我们别这么草率嘛。你为你的言行道歉，我也会道歉。我们都是讲道理的人。我们应该彼此尊重，像同事那样……”

艾瑞克笑了。“太晚了，查理，亲爱的。我一直就像这么干了。你不能表现得那么淘气，却没想着要得到一点惩罚。”

查尔斯开始挣扎。艾瑞克把他摔到邮件桌上。查尔斯几乎要挣脱开了，所以艾瑞克反手抽了他一个耳光。查尔斯站住了，捂着自己发红的面颊。艾瑞克扯下他的衣服。不管他见过多少次他白皙、长有淡雀斑的肌肤，他那强健的肩膀和双臂，他那紧致的躯干，那有力的大腿和可爱的、未行割礼的阴茎，他还是总觉得看不够。

“你可以说自己不想要，不过你的鸡巴倒是很诚实。”

“不，艾瑞克，不要，别这么做。”查尔斯说着，继续挣扎起来。

他演得是那么逼真，以至于艾瑞克停下来了一会儿，仔细看着他的双眼，想知道他是不是真的不想做。查尔斯不耐烦地瞪了他一眼。

“噢，你要，你知道你想要，你这肮脏的小荡妇。”艾瑞克嘶嘶地说。

“不，不，不要！”查尔斯抗议道。

艾瑞克抓起一些用来固定厚文件的粗胶带，他把查尔斯粗暴地固定在身后那张桌子上。他压在他身上，让他别动，然后把他的手腕和脚踝都绑在了桌腿上。查尔斯求他停下。艾瑞克从他身上下来，查尔斯躺在桌子上，手脚伸展。他的面颊和胸膛都变得通红，胸口剧烈起伏着。他那深粉色的阴茎直直在腹前挺立着。他被捆绑着，扭动、挺动着身体——献祭给取件室之神的处子。

“我会很享受的。”艾瑞克说，“我会一点点地来。…我会让你惨叫。”

“求求你，不，现在停下还不晚。”查尔斯啜泣道。

“噢，对你来说已经太晚了。你终于到得到惩罚了。”

艾瑞克脱下衬衣，把衣服扔在一把椅子上。查尔斯的衣服散落在地板上。他爬到桌子上，岔开双腿，坐在查尔斯胸口。他用阴茎蹭着他的脸，接着把前端抵在他唇瓣上。查尔斯紧紧闭着嘴。

“最好快点张开嘴，除非你想让我不润滑就直接操你。”

查尔斯啜泣一声，启开嘴唇。艾瑞克把阴茎伸进那两片樱桃似的红唇之间。

“像个吃鸡巴的婊子一样吸我。”

他吮着艾瑞克，表情好像这是他做过最恶心的事情。艾瑞克开始动作。查尔斯的双眼盈满泪水，眼泪溢出来，顺着太阳穴流下去。艾瑞克伸手放在他面颊处，感受着自己阴茎在他嘴里的动作。他抽插得更深，更用力，抵着查尔斯的喉部。查尔斯呛住了，干呕着。艾瑞克拔出来，用前端碰着查尔斯的眼皮。他坐了一会儿，欣赏着查尔斯前额亮晶晶的汗水，和他那蓝眼睛与他红色阴茎色彩的美丽对比。

他从他身上爬下来，抓起几个金属纸夹。从他自己过去的惨痛经验中，他知道这些夹子用来做乳夹实在是太紧了，于是他扭扭后面的铁丝，让它松一点。

“我给你带来了礼物，查尔斯。”

他吮吸着他的乳头，直到它们挺立起来，接着用夹子夹住了右边的。查尔斯呻吟一声，背部拱起，形成完美的弧。艾瑞克又在他左乳上夹了一个。

“不，不要，求你了，好痛，好痛，把它们拿下来，拿下来，求求你。”

“但你戴着很漂亮。我还有一个礼物要给你呢。”

艾瑞克拿起一个橡皮筋，用它圈住查尔斯勃起的阴茎。他把它收紧。查尔斯的双眼瞪大了。艾瑞克松开手，让皮筋弹回去。查尔斯发出一声窒息似的尖叫。艾瑞克不停重复着自己的动作。头部，上面，下面，底端。每弹一次，查尔斯都抽搐一下，呻吟着。最后他停下了。查尔斯挣扎着呼吸。

艾瑞克轻轻地拍了拍他的阴茎。

“可怜的宝贝，可怜的男孩，我不会再这么做了。”

“谢谢，谢谢你，谢谢……”查尔斯呢喃道。

艾瑞克拿起一个日期戳，把它设定到自己的生日，然后在查尔斯的腹部和大腿盖着章。

“我想给你打上标签，查尔斯，我必须这么做。”

他拿着一卷透明胶带，在查尔斯脸上方悬着。

“你觉得我会用这个来做什么呢？”

“你说你不会再伤害我了。”查尔斯颤抖道。

“不，我说我不会再用橡皮筋弹你的鸡巴了。”

艾瑞克撕开一点胶带，粘在查尔斯的睾丸处。他把它撕下来，带下来些毛发。查尔斯不停尖叫着。艾瑞克继续下去，直到那片地方几乎变得光滑完美。查尔斯把嗓子都叫哑了。

“噢，你真该看看自己这幅样子。你看起来就像个小妓男，一个年轻的，毛都没长全的…小妓男。”

“停下，艾瑞克，上帝，求求你，停下，我再也受不了了，”他的声音因为刚刚的尖叫而喑哑着。

“就快好了。现在，既然你刚刚那么认真地吸了我的鸡巴，我就用那作润滑来操你好了。”

“我…我在夹克口袋里放了乳液。”

他听起来绝望又羞耻。

艾瑞克大笑起来，吻着他的嘴唇，又吻吻他的阴茎。

“哦，查尔斯，你这淫荡，淫荡的男孩。特地准备好了乳液。你做妓男一定很合适。”

他把查尔斯外衣口袋里的乳液抽出来，放在桌子上，跪到查尔斯分开的两腿之间。他把查尔斯的臀部搁到自己的大腿上，轻轻碰着他的私处。

“停下，艾瑞克，停下。你不必要这么做，求求你，我恳求你。”

艾瑞克微笑了。“不过你的屁股可正恳求着我的鸡巴呢，你该看看它是如何翘首以待的。”

他推入一根润滑过的手指。查尔斯呻吟着扭动起来。艾瑞克飞快地让他准备好，几近粗暴。两根手指。三只手指，碰到了一点前列腺。查尔斯长长地叹息一声，努力蹭着艾瑞克的手。

“你这骚货，你真爱这样，是不是？等着我的鸡巴进去。”

他拿出手，用乳液给阴茎做润滑。

“我要鸡奸你，查尔斯。鸡奸。我喜欢这词。让你听上去像个等待侵犯的维多利亚处女。罪恶之罪恶，罪恶之都。哈，这就来了，你这小荡妇。”

他进去了。查尔斯僵了一下，接着啜泣起来。艾瑞克深深地挺进去，克制地颠动着。他又紧，又烫，又可爱。他的臀部操起来就像天鹅绒布。他的肌肉随着艾瑞克阴茎的动作富有韵律地夹紧。艾瑞克伸手揽住他的胯。查尔斯颤抖着，呻吟着，仿佛灵魂正被撕扯出躯壳。艾瑞克显然碰到了g点。他持续瞄准着查尔斯的前列腺，时不时地触碰着查尔斯那勃起的阴茎。他们都流着汗。艾瑞克知道自己快射了，他玩弄着查尔斯胸口的文件夹。查尔斯喊着，仿佛血液回流至胸口而剧痛又一次袭来。

“你是我的，查尔斯，你完完全全属于我，说，告诉我。”艾瑞克低吼道。

“是的，是的，你的，完全属于你。”查尔斯呜咽道。

艾瑞克握住查尔斯的阴茎，开始猛力动作。几乎是同时，他加快了自己抽插的动作。

“尝尝这个，尝尝这个，你这小婊子。”他喊道。

查尔斯从头至脚趾都颤抖起来，射了艾瑞克一手，也射到自己腹部。他的臀部紧紧夹着艾瑞克的阴茎。他射进查尔斯的身体里。

他们一起躺着，大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁。

“你没事吧？”艾瑞克问。

“哦，亲爱的，我比‘没事’好多了。那些文件夹简直太棒了。谢谢你为我把它们调松，刚刚好。还有那橡皮筋的把戏——绝妙。”

“我最好快把你松开。”

他不得不用剪刀才把那些胶带解开。查尔斯的手腕和脚腕都红肿了。艾瑞克跪下来，吻着那些伤痕。查尔斯用那么怜爱的眼神望着他。

他们全都把那个包裹给忘了。第二天早上，一个满脸困惑的邮递员把它送了过来。

“我真搞不懂它怎么飞到最上面的架子上去的。”

艾瑞克在心里得意洋洋地笑了。他考虑着要不要在查尔斯过生日的时候送给他些乳夹。


	12. 会议室奴役

他们头一回争吵的时候，艾瑞克以为一切都完了。他一直等待着查尔斯要求他搬出去（他搬进了查尔斯的公寓）。最后，查尔斯说：

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“直接结束我的痛苦吧，查尔斯。我知道你以为这是一种善良，但直接了断其实更善良。”

查尔斯迷惑地瞪着他。

“你在说什么？”

“我们吵架了，冲彼此大喊大叫，彼此诅咒。我知道我们肯定要分手了。”

查尔斯脸上掠过一个不紧不慢的微笑，好像一场可爱的日出。

“哦，艾瑞克，每个人都会吵架的。这很正常。我曾经和瑞雯，和我爸妈吵得比这凶多了。只要试着别说什么不可原谅的话，道个歉，然后继续相爱就可以了。”

“还可以这样吗？”

“可以，亲爱的。”查尔斯说，语气是如此柔和温顺，结果最后屁股上挨了揍。

艾瑞克终于向查尔斯透露了自己一直想要的一种玩法，他自己也觉得这有点太极端。查尔斯看起来犹豫不定，所以艾瑞克最后放弃了。

那天他们正在开一场部门会议。查尔斯看起来有点古怪，紧张，仿佛在策划着什么。艾瑞克决定等着一开完会就问问他到底怎么了。艾玛宣布会议结束。天色已经很晚了，大家急急忙忙地陆续离开。

“查尔斯，”艾瑞克开口了。

“闭嘴。”查尔斯咆哮道，抓住艾瑞克的领带，勒住他。

什么鬼？

查尔斯从口袋里掏出了什么东西。什么闪闪发亮的东西。那是一把刀。艾瑞克的脉搏猛跳起来，心脏锤着胸口。哦，操，他真的要这么做了。查尔斯将要演绎艾瑞克最深，最阴暗的幻想。

“我受够了听你说话。听你双唇间冒出来的蠢话。我受够了听你说我是个荡妇，吸鸡巴的贱货，小妓男。我受够了被你说淫荡，说肮脏。我受够了被你利用和侮辱。现在轮到我了。”

他后退一步，举着刀朝向艾瑞克。

“把衣服脱了。”

“如果我不这么做呢？”

查尔斯又一次扯住艾瑞克的领带，拉紧，割成两半。

“你以为这是钝的，是不是？想想我还能像这样割点别的什么东西——如果你不服从我的命令的话。为了给你点激励……”

他死死捏住艾瑞克的肩膀，用刀抵住艾瑞克的喉咙。艾瑞克一动不动。查尔斯割开他的领结，划开领口的扣子，一路割到艾瑞克的衬衫，一个一个，撕开了那些纽扣。哦，上帝，那刀锋缓慢划开织物的声音，那纽扣落下来砸向地面的样子！查尔斯把他的衬衫扯下来，割掉剩下的扣子。

“现在，你得为我把衣服脱了。不然我就要切点不是衣服的东西了。”

“我会脱。”艾瑞克说，声音颤抖着。

他把衣服扯下来，动作的协调性一塌糊涂。就在他打算脱下自己的四角裤时，查尔斯让他停下了。

“等等。”

查尔斯把刀锋指向艾瑞克那用衣物包裹的阴茎。艾瑞克失去了呼吸。查尔斯把刀慢慢移开，一点点，一点点地割着。他的四角裤掉到地上。

“嗯，你一定能做个很棒的阴茎玩具。”

他往后推着艾瑞克，直到他的膝盖撞上了一把椅子，他重重地跌坐下去。查尔斯后退一步，双眼一直没从艾瑞克身上拿开，用刀指着他，一边拉下了自己的内裤。他把自己的阴茎放出来。他走过去，动作仿佛捕食者，一只将要把艾瑞克一口吞下的大型猫科动物。

“把手背到身后。”

艾瑞克照做了。查尔斯把他的手腕绑在一起，然后绕道艾瑞克身前，跪下来又把他的脚踝绑在椅子腿上。他直起身。

“我上网学了怎么在不阻断人体血液循环的基础上把人紧紧绑好。你想象不到人们都会对另一个人做出怎样的事情。”他坏笑一下，“不过你应该知道。——既然你是这么一个令人恶心的变态。”

他把艾瑞克和椅子一起拉过来，滑到会议室长桌的一端。他走到另一端，慢慢爬上桌面。上帝，他是那么富有力量。查尔斯站在桌子上，双眼紧紧盯着艾瑞克。他把刀放下，然后开始脱衣服，松开领带，脱下外套，接着是衬衫，露出他暗色的乳头，肌肉线条流畅的胸膛和手臂。他把鞋袜扯掉，拉开裤子拉链，脱下来，然后用一个流畅的动作褪下内裤。他已经勃起了一半。

他把刀又拿起来，咬在嘴里，双手和膝着地，朝艾瑞克爬过去。这动作看起来应该很滑稽，但事实上一点也不。它充满力量，使人恐惧。查尔斯在长桌的另一头和艾瑞克又一次面对面。他坐下，把赤裸的脚踩在艾瑞克大腿上，手指间玩弄着那把刀。他笑了，笑容狂野而凶猛。

“别这样，查尔斯。你还可以停下。如果你继续下去，就没有回头的余地了，一切就都无法挽回了。我保证不会告诉任何人。”

艾瑞克的声音颤抖着。他不是刻意做出来的，而完全是本能反应。

查尔斯笑了。他从没听过查尔斯的唇瓣间发出这样的声音。冷酷，残忍，凶悍。

“哦，艾瑞克，艾瑞克，艾瑞克。这只是个开始。你用一切办法来羞辱我。你操我，射进我嘴里。你对我上下其手。你还咬过我。现在轮到你受折磨了。”

他倾过身子，抓住椅子的扶手，把他拉得更近。艾瑞克的脸直直对着他的阴茎。

“给我口。”

艾瑞克犹豫了一下。刀向前倾，抵住他的脖子。他能觉出刀锋狠狠勒着他的皮肤，尖锐冰冷。

“给我口。”查尔斯冷笑道，露出牙齿。

艾瑞克低下头，这角度很不舒服，他含住查尔斯的前端。刀撤回去了。查尔斯尝起来咸咸的，有股麝香味道。艾瑞克开始为他口。他的双颊深凹下去，头部上下移动。查尔斯的手指攥紧了他的头发，他能觉出刀柄抵着自己的脑袋。他开始操艾瑞克。他的阴茎猛顶着艾瑞克的喉咙。他干呕起来。他无法呼吸。他的双眼盈上泪水。他呛住了，窒息地作呕。

“就这样，宝贝，这就对了，我乖乖的小贱货。你喜欢这样，对不对？喜欢吃我的鸡巴。真希望这有一群人来让你口。你会把他们全吃下去的，是不是？他们会把你喂得饱饱的，让你一个星期都不用吃饭。”

他撤回去。艾瑞克拼命吸了一口气。他的胸口起伏着，泪水顺着面颊滑落。

艾瑞克把刀放下了。他回身抓过自己的外套，从口袋里掏出一个小包裹。他把它拆开，里面是一个中号的阴茎玩具。他捏了一下，乳液从顶端流出，顺着边缘淌下。

“很聪明，是不是？中空的，你可以在里面添上润滑液。你就是这个，艾瑞克，一个阴茎玩具。仅仅如此。不是一个人，只是一样东西。一个用来供我满足，取悦我的物品。”

他岔开双腿，靠回身子，往自己身体里推入一根手指。

“嗯，感觉真好。看着我，艾瑞克，看着我。”

艾瑞克没法移开目光不去看查尔斯给自己指交——他正拿刀指着他的喉咙呢。查尔斯把手拿出来，把那玩具推进去。他发出一声小小的呻吟，艾瑞克觉得这动静无法忍受的性感。查尔斯把那阴茎玩具推进去又滑出来，一小圈乳液流淌下来。只是看着他，听着他，艾瑞克就硬了。他注视着那里，那玩具，注视着查尔斯悬挂的睾丸和勃起的阴茎。

“看，艾瑞克，看。这就是你。一个玩具。我的玩具。一个一次性的性玩具。没有别的。哦，嗯，啊，是的，是的。”

他把阴茎玩具拿出来，重新坐好。他把自己拉到桌子边缘，在那抛光的桃花木桌面上流下一溜乳液的线条。他朝着艾瑞克几乎全硬起来的阴茎上挤了点乳液，只是几下凶猛的触碰，艾瑞克就完全勃起了。

查尔斯把刀举起来，又一次抵着艾瑞克的喉咙。他用膝盖抵着艾瑞克两腿之间，另一个膝盖跪在椅子把手上。他在艾瑞克的阴茎上方停顿了一下。

“别，查尔斯，不要。我是个人，不是你的玩具。”

刀刮蹭着他的脖子。

“你 **只** 是我的玩具。”

查尔斯用另一只手抓住艾瑞克的阴茎，然后滑坐下去，慢慢，慢慢，慢慢地。他呻吟一声。艾瑞克也是。他浑身汗湿，艾瑞克也是。他的胸口起伏着。艾瑞克挣扎着呼吸。一抹可口的美丽红晕浮上他的双颊，染红他的胸口和腹部。他的阴茎呈深红色，在腹前挺立着。他是那么滚烫紧致。他蓝色的双眼紧盯着艾瑞克的绿眼睛。他抬起身体，又完全坐下去。艾瑞克呻吟着。查尔斯在艾瑞克的阴茎上挺动着，他的阴茎在艾瑞克紧致的小腹蹭着。

“你真是个好玩具，艾瑞克，告诉我你是。”

“我是个好玩具。”

“谁的玩具？”

“你的，我是你的玩具。”

查尔斯停下动作。艾瑞克啜泣着：

“求求你，求求你，求求你。”

查尔斯把刀滑下来，抵住艾瑞克的锁骨。

“我要给你做个记号，这样你就永远不会忘记这件事，你就会永远记得你什么也不是，只是我的玩具而已。”

他把刀尖对准了艾瑞克的皮肉，绕着锁骨画了一条又细又长的红线。艾瑞克发出一声窒息似的尖叫。伤口好痛。查尔斯低下头，用舌头舔着，吻着那条红线。艾瑞克颤抖着，喘息着。当他抬起头来时，他的双唇被艾瑞克的血染得甚至更红了。他吻住艾瑞克，舌头深入他的口腔。艾瑞克能尝到自己鲜血的铁腥味。

查尔斯把刀抽回来，以近乎疯狂的频率在艾瑞克的阴茎上动作着，汗水落下来，呼吸变得粗重紊乱，阴茎在他们腹部抽打着。他抓住艾瑞克的头发，把他的头往后扯，自己的脑袋则抵住艾瑞克的锁骨，嘴唇贴住伤口，咬了下去。他收紧臀部的肌肉。艾瑞克叫喊起来，在他体内射了。查尔斯颤抖着也射了出来，如此用力，甚至有几滴溅上了艾瑞克的下巴。

他倒在艾瑞克怀里。沉重，温暖，湿润。艾瑞克能觉出他们腹部的精液在一点点变凉，好像某种淫荡的胶水。他把头靠在查尔斯肩上休息着。他们一起安静地坐了几分钟，平和，满足。艾瑞克觉出一种前所未有的安全和宁静感。查尔斯叹了口气，说：

“唔，我们可不能这么坐一整晚。”

艾瑞克用他的下巴顶了顶他，把这当作一个拥抱。查尔斯从他身上下来。艾瑞克出神地望着他，一些精液顺着他的大腿内侧流淌而下。他给艾瑞克松绑，揉了揉他手腕和脚踝上的红痕。他从公文包里掏出一条小毛巾，几张湿巾和一片大创可贴。

“你知道，我一开始对这种扮演有点犹豫。我觉得有点太过了，不是我的菜，结果我超级享受。我依旧比较喜欢你来做Dom，但偶尔换换位置感觉也很棒。”

他开始用毛巾温柔地给艾瑞克清理着。艾瑞克觉得某种情愫涌了上来。查尔斯做了件他不确定的事，只因为艾瑞克想要。他装备齐全，上帝，甚至还带了消毒剂。他是那么温柔、仔细地处理着艾瑞克的伤口。

“我爱你。”

查尔斯笑了。“我也爱你，亲爱的。”

“嫁给我。”艾瑞克脱口而出。

查尔斯正擦着艾瑞克的阴茎，他僵住了。他那夏日长空般的蓝眼睛瞪大了，水果般饱满的红唇微微启开。哦，操。

“你不用嫁给我。现在这样我就很开心，别有压力，时间还早呢，如果你乐意，我们可以永远不结婚。住在一起就行，别觉得我不满意，我从没这么快乐过，你是对的，这是个蠢主意，把我说的话忘了吧，清除这段记忆。结婚？从来没听说过，”艾瑞克结结巴巴道。

“艾瑞克，”查尔斯说，双眼发亮，看起来像个沾着汗水、鲜血和一点点精液的天使，“我很愿意嫁给你。”

“你愿意？”

查尔斯点了点头，然后扑进艾瑞克怀里。他不小心压到了艾瑞克锁骨上的伤口，所以他惨叫出声——他绝对没有别的理由需要惨叫。他们接了吻，然后不知怎的，开始一遍遍重复着告诉彼此他们爱对方，查尔斯笑了，说：

“我真不敢相信你选这时候来求婚，我们刚刚玩完一段带血和刀的小花样。”

艾瑞克咧嘴一笑。“我们得编个求婚故事出来。”

查尔斯哼了一声。“上帝，是的。我们绝对不能告诉你妈，在我用刀割伤你，然后跟你说你只是个阴茎玩具以后，你立刻就跟我求婚了。”

周一早上，保安部长过来见艾玛。这是场没有事先预约的会面。

“你还记得之前有人在会议室里偷东西吗？”

这个白痴为什么要跟她说些她早就知道的事？

“记得。”艾玛说。

“你还记得我们为此装了几个隐蔽的摄像头吗？”

“记——得。”

“你还记得我们当场抓到了小偷，然后我就找人又把监控设备移了一下吗？”

感谢上帝，他总算要说点新鲜事了。艾玛一想到有自己的员工做出这样的事，就觉得气愤。

“然后呢？”

“你也许想来看看这个。”

他递给它一个U盘。艾玛把它插进电脑里。

噢。噢！噢！！她把录像暂停住。

“还有别人看见这个吗？”

“没有，老板。”

“我可以完全相信你的慎重吗？”

“可以，老板。”

等他走了之后，艾玛重新打开它。她立刻就调小了声音。她决定把它带回家去，然后好好欣赏一番。这些淫荡，淫荡，充满想象力的小伙子。等到做爱部分结束，当艾玛准备把它关上时，她听见艾瑞克求婚了。艾玛激动地尖叫一声——事后她决定至死也不承认那是自己发出来的声音。

她把前面的做爱部分看了三遍。她把后面的求婚部分看了七遍。她决定一定要在婚礼现场发言的时候提一提这段录像（因为艾瑞克一定会请她做伴娘，哦，他只是现在还不知道而已。）别那么明显，不过足够提示他们她知道这事。

艾玛坏笑起来，整齐漂亮的牙齿反射出钻石般的光芒。


End file.
